Os-Percy Jackson
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Un recueil d'OS, de la série Percy Jackson. Tratie. Percabeth. Charlena. Ect...
1. KatieTravis

**Voici un recueil d'OS.  
On commence avec un Tratie (Katie et Travis)  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Tratie :**

Le dîner venait juste de se terminer. Chiron quitta le réfectoire avec Monsieur D.

-S'il vous plaît ! hurla Connors Alatir.

Il se leva de la table des Hermès, une annonce importante était sur le point de sortir de sa bouche.

-Il y a quelques heures, j'ai appris quelque chose d'horrible... Nous avons des menteurs parmi nous... N'est-ce pas... Travis ?

Le silence s'installa dans le réfectoire, Travis haussa doucement les sourcils.

-Euh... Excuse-moi ?  
-C'est bon... Arrête... Je sais ce que tu me caches... Je suis ton frère ! Ton meilleur ami ! J'étais même ton confident !  
-Écoute...  
-NON ! Laisse-moi parler ! cria-t-il.

Le silence était de plus en plus lourd. Deux adolescents commencèrent à se regarder, avec inquiétude... La jeune fille finit par acquiescer légèrement. Travis se leva, il mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Ce n'est pas si grave...  
-Pas... Pas si grave ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant. Tu... Tu te moques de moi ?

Plus personne ne voulait bouger. Ils voulaient tous connaître la raison de cette dispute.

-Tu m'as trahi, continua-t-il. J'avais une énorme confiance en toi... Et toi... Tu m'as trahi ! Vous avez fait ça derrière mon dos !  
Travis fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
-Tu te rends compte ? Tout le bungalow !

Travis papillonna légèrement des yeux. Comment le bungalow avait pu trahir Connors à propos de ça ?

-Euh... De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Connors le fusilla du regard.

-Comment le bungalow a-t-il pu t trahir ? Nous n'avons rien dit à personne...

Cette fois, c'est Connors qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il finit par taper des mains et un vidéoprojecteur arriva. Une vidéo commença. On était dans le bungalow des Hermès. On voyait le lit de Connors et Travis. Sur la table de nuit, il y avait un bol, remplit de bonbons. Quelques Hermès et quelque indéterminés piochaient régulièrement dedans. Les joues de Travis changèrent aussitôt de couleur. Il avait presque dévoilé l'un de ses plus grands secrets.

-Vous avez tous piocher... Dans mon bol !

Les pensionnaires se relevèrent, énervés et déçus.

-Regardez !

La vidéo changea... On voyait Katie Gardner dans l'une des prairies de la colonie. Elle portait une petite robe verte et une couronne de fleurs. Pour une raison inconnue, elle riait.

-Oh... C'est pour ça... Que je ne dois absolument pas toucher à tes affaires... chuchota Connors en souriant.

D'un coup, Katie fit pousser un tas de plantes.

-Viens ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Quelqu'un apparut, c'était Travis. Il fit un clin d'œil à la caméra, avant de prendre d'un geste rapide sa couronne de fleurs.

-HEY ! cria-t-elle.

Ils commencèrent à se pourchasser, en riant. Finalement, Katie s'arrêta en levant les mains. Travis s'immobilisa en jurant. Katie se jeta sur lui, puis ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. On entendait clairement leurs déclarations d'amour.

-Mais... C'est une double trahison !

Sous les cris de surprise des pensionnaires, Katie et Travis sortirent en courant. Ils se tenaient par la main, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je le savais dit Silena Beauregard.

* * *

 **Quand pensez-vous ?**


	2. SilenaCharles

**En voici un deuxième !**

 **Silena et Charles :**

Vous vous souvenez, la première fois que Silena a rencontré Charles ? Non ? Personnellement, je me souviens, qu'il y avait les chasseresses d'Artémis... Laissez-moi vous racontez... C'était une journée de juin...

Les chasseresses étaient arrivées dans la soirée. Elles n'étaient pas présentes depuis longtemps, pourtant elles faisaient déjà grincer des dents les Aphrodite. Artémis n'était pas présente, comme leur lieutenante, les chasseresses avaient décidé qu'Emmy Ligand, ancienne fille d'Arès, serait la nouvelle "chef" le temps du séjour .

Les Aphrodite étaient bien décidées à ne surtout pas leurs parler. Seulement, quand cette Emmy s'approcha d'Anaïs Bloome, une jeune fille d'Aphrodite de seulement 10 ans, pour lui marcher "accidentellement" sur le pied, en lui disant que de toute façon l'amour guérissez tout.  
Silena Beauregard, la nouvelle conseillère en chef de bungalow, se précipita vers la petite, essuyant ses larmes, puis elle se retourna vers cette Emmy, décidée à défoncer cette chasseresse.

-Espèce de sale petite garce... dit-elle. Excuses-toi ! Tout de suite !  
-Garce ? Moi ? Je ne m'excuserais pas, idiote. De toute façon, l'amour que tu lui portes suffit ! dit-elle en provoquent une bonne crise de rire parmi les chasseresses.

Plusieurs sang-mêlé se rapprochaient pour assister à la réponse de la belle et innocente Silena.

-Je suis une idiote ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
-Idiote et sourde.  
-Tu devrais t'excuser, c'est mieux pour toi, dit-elle avec hargne.  
-Oui... Excuse-moi, dit Emmy calmant ainsi les rires de ses camarades.

Silena se retourna vers Anaïs, elle lui attrapa la main avec un doux sourire. Puis, elles s'éloignèrent.

-Waouh... C'est vraiment horrible... Sans l'enjôlement pathétique de leur mère, ces pimbêches n'ont rien.

Silena se retourna doucement. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'on parle de ses sœurs comme ça.

-Excuse-moi ? Tu veux que je te montre, si nous sommes des pauvres filles ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant vivement.

La chasseresse haussa un sourcil, prêt à répliquer froidement. Seulement, Silena envoie son poing dans l'œil droit de la chasseresse. Emmy tomba sous la force du coup, puis frappa à son tour Silena à l'estomac. Ensuite, les autres demi-dieux ramenèrent de force Emmy et les Chasseresses à son bungalow en maudissent Silena sur plusieurs générations...

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Un garçon était penché au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire amusée. Il était brun, grand, très grand, il avait plusieurs cicatrices sur le visage. Il lui proposa sa main, pour la relever, ce qu'elle accepta. En parfaite fille d'Aphrodite, elle prit la peine de frotter ses vêtements pleins de poussière.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle  
-Mais je t'en prie... Très joli coup de poing, fait-il remarquer. Et moi qui pensais que les filles d'Aphrodite étaient... Pacifique...  
-Les clichés ont la vie dure... marmonna-t-elle.  
-Charles Beckendorf, fils d'Héphaïstos. Tout le monde m'appelle Beckendorf.  
-Silena Beauregard, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas tout le monde, je t'appellerais Charlie.

Il la regarda, quelque instant.

-Tu devrais mettre ton pouce à l'intérieur quand tu tapes quelqu'un...  
-Merci du conseil, dit-elle gênée. Dit... Charlie... Je peux te demander un truc ?  
-Mmh... Sûrement...  
-Tu fais quoi demain soir ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
-Hein ?  
-Bas... Je sais... Vous vous occupez du feu d'artifice... Mais... Après... Je veux dire... hésitât-elle avant de se racler la gorge. Tu veux qu'on le regarde ensemble ?  
-Euh... Ouais... Pourquoi pas... dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Alors à demain Charlie... dit-elle en partant vers son bungalow.

Charlie sourit doucement, en regardant Silena s'éloigner. Elle était belle et c'était assez étonnant, qu'elle lui propose un rendez-vous à lui... Mais... Bon...

Silena réfléchissait. Elle n'avait peut-être pas réussi à défoncer les chasseresses, mais elle avait enfin son rendez-vous avec Charlie. Elle l'observait depuis plusieurs années maintenant et elle le trouvait très mignon. Finalement, elle aimait peut-être les chasseresses...

* * *

 **Quand pensez-vous ?**


	3. Katie Travis : Panier

Os tratie :

Je n'étais pas stupide, malgré les affirmations de certain. Moi, Connors Alatir, voyais bien que mon frère était amoureux. Mais, de qui ? Telle était la question... J'avais testé plusieurs filles sans grand résulta, à mon plus grand regret. Je regardais mon frère qui était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées.

-ALATIR ! cria une fille de Déméter fessant sursauter les deux frères.  
-Gardner... soupira Travis avec un petit sourire-Je sais que c'est toi ! dit-elle en le foudroyant des yeux.  
-Je suis content que tu penses à moi, directement. ajouta son frère avec un sourire.  
Serait-il possible que la fille en question soit Katie Gardner ? Non...  
Elle continuait à le foudroyer des yeux.  
-Rends dit-elle en lui tendent la main.  
-Mais... Je ne vois pas de quoi, tu parles. Kitty Kat... dit-il en lui remettent une mèche derrière l'oreille.  
Katie était rouge, mais c'était de la colère ou du rougissement ?  
-S'il te plaît. Rends. Mon bungalow en a besoin dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.  
-Vous parlez de quoi ? coupais-je  
Les deux semblaient enfin remarquer ma présence.  
-Des paniers pour ramasser les fraises... expliqua Katie sans lâcher Travis du regard  
-Je te l'avoue, c'est bien moi... dit Travis  
-Alors rends-les-moi. dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de son visage.  
Elle allait le frapper, j'en étais sûr.  
-Embrasse-moi. dit-il. Et je te les rends.  
Alors là, j'étais complètement sidéré, il voulait l'embrassée ! IL L'AIMAIT ! C'était elle LA fille ! Et en plus de sa, elle n'a pas crié au scandale, non, ils sont entrain de s'embrasser. Assez amoureusement. Katie a les mains dans les cheveux de Travis, alors que lui les a autour de sa taille. Ils ce roule une de c'est pelle ! Ils vont se lâcher ou quoi ?  
-Les paniers maintenant. dit une Katie rouge avec des lèvres légèrement gonflées...  
-Sous ton lit. dit Travis comme une évidence  
Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et frère était retourné dans ses pensées.  
-TU L'AIMES ! criais-je  
-Hein ? Qui ?  
-Mais... Katie.  
-Pff... N... Non ne dit pas n'importe quoi... dit-il avant de se forcer à rire.  
-Pourquoi elle devait t'embrasser alors ? demandais-je avec un sourcil hausser  
-Tu comprends vraiment rien... dit-il en partant vers n'autre bungalow sa tête tourner vers les Déméter  
-Il se rend même pas comptes qu'il l'aime, pitoyable... Après c'est moi le plus crétin des deux...

Un nouveau Tratie ! J'adore ce couple ! Et vous ?


	4. Percabeth

Annabeth a dû quitter la colonie, pour son école d'architecture avancée. Elle l'avait quittée avec regret, son petit-ami, Percy, venait de s'installer à la colonie.  
Mais, elle essayait de ne pas penser à Percy, elle était en ce moment même dans sa célèbre école d'architecture, elle finissait un travail contre son casier, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait oublié un devoir...  
Elle ne l'avait pas fini, à cause de Percy, elle avait reçu un Iris-mail, un des rares qu'ils s'échangeaient, elle avait donc complétement oublié son devoir après cela...  
-Hello Anna'  
La fille qui venait de parler était brune aux yeux gris clairs, elle aurait pu passer pour la sœur de Thalia, une fille de Zeus, mais non, elle était 100 % mortel, elle n'avait aucune idée de sa vie de demi-dieu, elle savait juste qu'Annabeth ne vivait pas avec son père avant l'entrée dans cette école et qu'un petit-ami l'attendait quelques parts dans le monde...  
-Tu as changé d'avis ? Demande Léa, la fille en question.  
-Pour ? Demanda Annabeth en glissant un crayon 2b, dans ses cheveux.  
-Le bal par l'étoile-bleu-du-sud !  
C'était ça, le truc bizarre avec Léa, elle jurait par l'étoile-bleu-du-sud, ça avait un côté pratique, elle ne s'étonnait pas quand Annabeth jurais en grec.  
-Non, je n'irais pas avec Théo, Paul, Pierre et surtout pas avec Kevin. Dois-je te rappelais que moi, j'ai un copain.  
-Un copain absent, dit-elle l'air de rien.  
-Normal, je n'ai pas de téléphone et lui non-plus, on se parle sur Skype, mais c'est long, avec le décalage horaire... Alors le plus souvent, on se parle par lettre... dit-elle en fermant son casier d'un coup sec.  
-Mais...  
-Stop. Je ne le tromperais pas, même pas pour une centaine d'architectures grecque.  
Léa prit un air blasé avant de lui répondre :  
-Woh, c'est... Puissant. rigola-t-elle  
-Tais-toi un peu. Tu n'as rien à dire sur ma relation.  
-Mais, ce ''Percy'', je l'ai jamais vue...  
-Quoi ! Tu ne penses quand même pas que je l'ai inventé ? coupa-t-elle  
-Non ! Non ! Juste, je ne peux pas approuver ta relation, si, je ne l'ai jamais vu.  
-Mais... Tu n'as rien à approuvée ! Aller viens ! On va manger avant que tu continues dans ton délire ! dit-elle en l'attrapent par le bras en rangeant son dessin dans son sac avec l'autre.

Les deux amies avaient enfin changé de sujet au plus grand bonheur d'Annabeth. Elles fessaient la queue dans la cantine quand, Maria, une fille blonde aux yeux verts arriva avec un grand sourire.  
-Ma ma mia ! Il a un de ces beau-gosse !  
-Explique-nous !  
-Le lycée fait une rencontre pour je-ne-sais-plus-qu'elle-sport... Mais il y a un mec, blonds yeux bleus, carrément sexy.  
-Maria...  
-Oh ! Tu ne diras pas ça, quand on serra installer ! Ils sont à l'intérieur ! C'est à nous.

Nous prenons des plateaux, le repas d'Annabeth était constituer d'une pomme, de frites, de hamburgers et soda.  
-Tu prends toujours de la viande... constata Maria  
-Ben oui.  
-Mais... Tu en achètes à chaque fois que l'on sort...

Annabeth ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que la viande qu'elle acheter généralement était pour ses sacrifices, elle se contenta alors de hausser les épaules.  
Annabeth et Léa cherchaient une table disponible des yeux.  
-Á droite. glissa Maria Merde ! Il a une copine !  
Les deux filles tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir un groupe de garçons, sous la surprise Annabeth lâcha son plateau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le silence avait prit place dans le réfectoire, la main d'Annabeth avait pris automatiquement place au niveau de sa bouche.  
-Annabeth ? demanda une jeune fille perchait sur les genoux du blond.  
Annabeth ne bougeait plus. Elle respirait à peine.  
-Ahhh ! Cria la fille en sautant des genoux de son copain pour prendre Annabeth dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manquée !  
Annabeth ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle fixait la pancarte sur la table '' Réservée à l'Argo II ''  
-Je... commença Annabeth  
La fille se tourna rapidement vers sa table.  
-Jas' où est Percy ?  
Le dit Jas' montra d'un coup de tête, un garçon au bout de l'allée, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux incroyablement bleu.  
Annabeth, avança comme un robot jusqu'à Percy. Elle mit sa main sur son visage, pour voir s'il n'était pas une vision, sans n'était pas une.

Le jeune homme lâcha rapidement le pichet d'eau, pour tirer Annabeth vers lui et l'embrasser avec passion. Elle perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que les mains de Percy trouvèrent rapidement place sur sa taille. Quant à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, front contre front, ils entendirent chaque respiration de l'autre.

Ils étaient dans leurs bulles, n'entendent même pas les réactions des autres.  
-Ce mec, aime vraiment trop l'eau, j'avais raison, pour leur retrouvaille, ils sont tout mouillés. déclara Léo  
-Ah. J'approuve. disait Léa  
-COLLER ! VOUS ETES TOUS COLLES ! cria le directeur

Une chose était sûre. Annabeth ne finirait jamais ce devoir...


	5. KatieTravis : Avoue 1

**Tratie : Avoue;..** **.**

Une blague. Une horrible blague. Les dieux devaient être derrière tout ça, ils allaient surgirent et ma mère me dirait qu'elle plaisantait, qu'elle avait adorée ma tête.

Ce moment ne tarderait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Impossible...

Il n'était pas dans mon lycée, en train de parler avec ma meilleure amie, ou plutôt, il ne draguait pas ma meilleure amie, contre mon casier... Meilleure amie, mais si elle continuait à sourire à cet idiot, deviendrait surement ex-meilleur amie. Je vais la tuer, la réduire en morceaux. Ensuite, je le tuerais. Je brûlerais mon casier et ce lycée, j'effacerais son existence de la terre, très bonne idée Katie, très, très bonne idée, je mérite d'êtres récompensé pour avoir eut cette merveilleuse idée.

-Waouh, c'est quoi cette lueur meurtrière dans ton regard, Kat', demanda Stacy ma deuxième meilleure amie.

Je devrais la hissé au rang de première meilleure amies.

-Waw, il est canon...

Et voilà, encore une qui loupe le test, rétrogradé. Je n'ai pas de vraies amies dans ce bas-monde, que j'aimerais retrouver mes sœurs et mes frères, demis ou pas, eux, ils me comprenaient.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, lâchais-je durement.

-On dirait que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup...

Tu remontes légèrement dans mon estime...

-KELLY ! Cria-t-elle.

Et pouf, tu redescends. Si tu tombes plus bas, tu mangeras chez Hadès.

Il m'a vu, il sourit de son air suffisant.

Mes envies meurtrières reprennent. Je prends une grande très grande inspiration.

-Rappelle-toi, le meurtre s'est puni par la loi.

Avant de me punir, ils devront m'attraper, être la fille de Déméter offre des avantages...

-C'est tellement, tellement dommage, dis-je.

Elle ricana, avant de m'attrapait par le bras, pour me traîner vers la zone de mon futur crime.

-Les filles, je vous attends depuis vingt minutes, râlai Kelly.

Cet énergumène me regarder, j'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux sur le champ, je les offrirais à Argos, il n'en a pas assez, après tout, pourquoi pas deux cent deux ? Il en n'a des bleu azur ? Je ne crois pas, il en n'a des marrons, des verts, des gris, même un violet, mais des bleu azur ? Je devrais lui envoyer un Iris-Mail, pour savoir ce qu'il en pense. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas le bleu azur et que l'œil qui serait dans sa bouche serait bleu, donc pour ne pas se dégoûter lui-même, il ne parle pas. Logique. Très logique. Comment on peut arracher des yeux ? À la petite cuillère ? Oui... Ou alors, je prends un cure-dent, comme ça, il souffrira plus.

Sans que je puisse le contrôlais un ricanement maléfique sorti de ma bouche, mes ex-meilleures-amies, me regardèrent bizarrement.

-Bon, Katie, Stacy voici Travis Alatir. Un nouveau, il est en première comme nous.  
Sans blague...

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, dit Stacy.

J'eus dû mal à ne pas rouler des yeux, j'ai du d'ailleurs faire une tête très étrange vue le regarde de Kelly.

-Je suis également ravi de te rencontrer Stacy, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Katie, dit-il en appuyant bien sur mon prénom.

Ne pas tuer. Ne pas tuer. Ne pas tuer. Ne pas...

-Pousse-toi, j'aimerais accéder à mon casier, dis-je.

-Ils manquent des mots, Katie.

-Ou je t'étripe ? Proposais-je.

-Katie ! Sois gentille avec lui ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! Gronda Kelly.

-Mais...

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Stacy.

-Rien que le voir respire me dérange !

Travis posa sa main sur son cœur.

-Tu es dure Katy-Kat.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Dis-je.

Je réprimais une grimace en l'attrapent par le bras. Je l'entraînais dans un placard à balais.

-Oh, c'est intime...

Je le frappais à l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

-Tu me manquer ? Proposa-t-il.

Je le fusillais du regard.

-Je suis venu étudier.

-Tu n'aimes pas étudier. Et pourquoi tu aurais choisi le même lycée que moi !

-Coïncidence...

-Tu veux étudier les fleures ? Demandais-je gentiment.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Travis, ce lycée est spécialise dans le domaine des fleurs.

Je rêve, il avait décroché, il ne m'écoutait plus, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, si je ne connaissais pas, j'aurais parié que c'était un sourire niais !

-TRAVIS ! Criais-je.

Rien.

-ALATIR ! Criais-je en le frappant.

-Hein ? Ouais...

-Tu es dans un lycée spécialisé dans les fleurs, dis-je en prenant sois de prononcer chaque mot très clairement.

-Je le sais, dit-il après un temps.

-Pourquoi tu es là alors ?

-Je suis venu étudier les fleures.

Je pris une grande respiration.

-Tu m'as dit le contraire il n'y a même pas cinq minutes !

-J'ai dit ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dis-je exaspérer.

-Oh, je le regrette...

Je le regardais de haut en bas.

-Tu es sûre d'être le Travis Alatir de là...

-Colonie des Sang-mêlé, oui, c'est bien moi, Silena m'envoie... Me Coupe-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Je croyais que tu étais venu étudier ?

-Euh...

Je laissais ma tête tomber contre le bois du placard, je fermais doucement les yeux.

-Bon, on va en avoir pour un moment si tu continues comme ça, tu ne peux pas me dire la vérité ?

J'ouvris un œil pour voir un Travis rouge écrevisse sortir du placard. Sympa.

Je sortis à mon tour, il était parti.

Je soupirais.

Deux folles s'accrochèrent aussitôt à mes bras.

-Alors ? Tu le connais d'où ? Demanda Stacy.

-Vous êtes tellement mignon ! Affirma Kelly.

-On était en... Colo, ensemble, dis-je. Et nous ne sommes pas mignons.

-Tu as conscience que tu rougis ou pas ? Demanda Kelly.

Je la fusillais du regard avant de partir dans mon jardin secret.

Mon jardin secret est un endroit que j'ai trouvé en première année, si on monte sur un arbre précis, il nous conduit sur le toit, là, j'y aie installé une fontaine et des fleurs. Un endroit calme quand je veux être seules pour réfléchir à ma vie, ou aux différents meurtres que je pourrais pratiquer.

Il n'y avait qu'un de dos, un blondinet. Travis. Seul un demi-dieu aurait était assez fou pour monter ici. Il parlait à un Iris-Mail.

-J'ai essayé Silena, je vais rentrer.

-Essaye encore ! Dit la voix d'une amie.

-Non... Je ne peux pas... Je n'y arrive pas... Je partirais pour la France. Tant pis. Elle ne sera jamais, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça...

J'eus un drôle de pincement au cœur, il partait en France, jamais je ne le reverrais...

-Non, Travis, tu ne peux pas abandonner...

-De toute façon, elle ne m'aime pas. À quoi ça sert, à rien.

-Je suis sûre que Katy t'aime aussi...

Choc... Comment... Que... Hein...

Merde, j'en perds mon grec.

-Cette conversation est terminée, Silena, je retourne à la colonie, ensuite, je partirais pour la France. Dit à Chiron que j'arrive.

Prise de panique, je me cachais rapidement derrière un arbuste, j'eus quand même le temps de capter le regard de Silena, elle m'avait vue...

Lui, non, il coupa l'Iris-Mail est descendit à la terre ferme. Je m'installais contre un muret. Je soupirais. Il m'aimait... Il m'aimait... Ce petit con m'aimait. Ce mec complétement idiot au sourire relativement craquant m'aimait... Travis Alatir... Katie Alatir... Travis et Katie Alatir...

Attends ! Pause. Je viens de m'imaginer marier à Travis ? J'ai dit qu'il a un sourire craquant ! Moi, Katie Gardner, avait penser à Travis suivit d'un Katie, pour former un nous. Oh. Je sais.

Dionysos.

Dionysos m'a donné sa folie, ça ne me choque pas.

Un nuage de fumée se créa devant moi, je savais qui s'était avant d'y jeter un œil.

-Silena ?

-Surprise Katie. Je sais que tu as entendu la conversation. À en voir tes larmes, tu es perdu.

À ce moment-là, je remarquais que je pleurais. J'essuyais mes quelques, nombreuses larmes avec le revers de ma main.

-J'ai entendu. Et je vais bien.

-Bien sûr. Alors tu as décidé ?

-De ? Demandais-je.

-Tu le rattrapes avant qu'il ne parte et tu lui déclares ton amour éternel comme dans les films ou tu le laisses partir et tu regrettes toute ta vie.

-Il a fait son choix. Il ne veut pas de moi. Il te la dit, et je te le redis, laisse tomber.

-Mais...

-Tu ne créeras pas un couple, avec moi et Travis.

-Mais...

-On se reverra à Noël Silena, dis-je ensuite je dispersais la fumée d'un geste rageur.

Je retournais à mes larmes, mais cette fois, j'avais compris quelque chose, quelque chose que je repoussais depuis longtemps. Quand je l'ai vu discuter avec Kelly, parce que oui, il ne l'a dragué, j'avais envie de la tuée elle, non lui, je n'étais pas en colère qu'il soit ici, j'étais en colère qu'il ne met rien dit... J'étais amoureuse de ce crétin. Par Zeus, j'aimais Travis Alatir... Mais je n'allais le rattraper...

Juste quelques mots : cette Os aura une suite ! =)


	6. KatieTravis : Avoue 2

Tratie : Avoue Suite

Le nuit était calme, fraiche et douce. Les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, parmi-elle, la constellation de Zoé, la chasseresse. Je n'étais cas quelques mètres de chez moi, la colonie. Je rentrais pour les fêtes. Même si j'apprécie beaucoup mon père et sa nouvelle femme ainsi que leurs enfants, mon chez-moi, resterais pour toujours la colonie des sangs mêlés.

Dans quelques minutes, je pourrais profiter de notre célèbre feu de camps, des fastes champs de fraises, des diverses campeurs, parmi-eux mes frères et sœurs. Le seul endroit où je serais enfin en sécurité, même si je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je n'ai tuer que deux monstres cette année.

Il était quatre heures du matin, pourtant les torches de la grande maison était encore allumée.

Pour une fois, un silence de mort était présent dans la colonie. Ma valise aurait pus réveiller Gaia, je décidais donc de la laisser dans la grande maison, je l'as récupérerez demain matin.

Je passais entre les bungalow en fessent le moins de bruit possible, j'ai pus découvrir que les Apollon et les Aphrodite ronflaient comme personne !

J'allais ouvrir la porte de mon bungalow, quand un bruit léger retentit à ma gauche. Je me retournais sur mes gardes. Je portais ma main à ma chaussure où j'enlevais le poignard que j'avais soigneusement cacher. J'avançais lentement vers la gauche. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un sortit des buissons et me tomba dessus. Malgré l'obscurité, je pouvais voir la lame près de ma gorge.

-Bouge pas, dit une voix ensommeiller.

Si il aurait fait jour, mon agresseur aurait certainement remarquer mon petit sourire narquois.

Il venait de me faire tomber, moi, Kati Gardner, fille de Déméter dans un parterre de fleurs... Très intelligent.

En peu de temps, je me retrouvais en position de force, l'idiot qui m'avait attaqué, était attacher par des racines, mon poignard sous sa gorge et le siens parterre derrière moi.

-Alors ? Qu'avons nous là ? Demandais-je. C'est mal d'attaquée quelqu'un qui veut rentrée chez soi.

-Chez soi ? Releva-t-il. T'es une fille de Déméter...

-A-t-on avis, tu es attacher par quoi ? Tu n'es surement pas un enfant d'Athéna.

-Gardner ?

Je lâchais mon arme, mais je gardais ma position de défense.

-Oui et toi tu es ?

Il ce racla la gorge.

-Aller, Katie-Kat... Trouve par toi même...

-ALATIR ! Criais-je.

J'allais me relevée brusquement mais il me rattrapa par les poignets, il me plaqua contre son torse.

Malgré le noir, j'arrivais maintenant à voir son visage, son visage si près du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Surtout, je ne devais pas paniquer. Ce n'était que Travis... Que Travis...

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis rentrée pour les fêtes... Dis-je doucement.

-Moi aussi, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour... Dit-il en lâchant une de mes mains pour pouvoir remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer mon visage, il aurait directement remarqué que la couleur cramoisie était ma nouvelle couleur.

-Tu sais... Quand je suis venu dans ton école... Commença-t-il.

Il fut coupé par une lumière aveuglante, qui me permit de voir son visage.

Visage qui était vraiment très près du mien, surtout ses lèvres.

Il abordait également cette petite couleur. Ses yeux, c'était plissait à cause de la lumière, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille cas son habitude.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il me dévisageait aussi.

-Vous êtes mignon... Dit une voix.

Nous tournions nos têtes en parfaite synchronisation.

C'était trois pensionnaires. Clarisse, la fille d'Arès, Silena, la fille d'Aphrodite et Connors le frère de Travis, également fils d'Hermès. C'était Silena qui avait parlé.

-Peut-être, mais ils nous ont réveillés Dit Clarisse.

Connors poussa un soupir en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé plaqué aux lèvres.

-Travis... Travis... Travis... Dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

-La ferme Connors, dit Travis.

Je le regardais un instant, il avait repris la couleur que j'avais adoptée tout à l'heure, le cramoisie.

Je regardais une nouvelle fois, le petit groupe et je pris conscience de quelque chose. Notre position. Ce qui était relativement gênant.

J'essayais de me lever et cette fois Travis me laissa faire, je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se lever ce qu'il accepta rapidement.

Sa main était chaude, c'était agréable.

-On ne va pas vous déranger... Dit Silena un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi, tu rigoles, j'espère ? Demanda Clarisse.

-Aller viens, Clarisse. Dit Silena en fessant les gros yeux.

Elle la tira par le bras, Connors resta un instant, puis lança :

-Amusez-vous bien.

Avant de disparaître dans son bungalow.

Leurs départs laissèrent un silence gêné.

-Écoute, disons-nous en même temps.

-Vas-y, dis-je.

-Je... Je... Je suis content de te voir. Dit-il.

-Moi aussi, dis-je après un instant. Ta tête m'a manquée.

-Vrai ? Dit-il une lueur venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux.

Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir ses sentiments avant ?

-Vrai, assurais-je.

-On devrait...

J'acquiesçais.

-À demain. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

-À demain... Dis-je.

Il commença à partir, quand un élan de courage me traversa.

-Travis ! La prochaine fois, ne te contente pas de la joue !

Il se retourna doucement et me regarda avec surprise et doute.

Je passais la porte de mon bungalow avec un léger signe de main.

Demain serait une bonne journée !

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Je m'étirais doucement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à peine, qu'une personne se précipita sur moi.

Miranda.

-Salut ! Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu rentrais !

-Mmh, dis-je faiblement.

-Nous avons était chercher ta valise, nous sommes des frères et sœurs formidables n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais... Soufflais-je.

-Maintenant lève toi, quelqu'un t'attend dehors.

Je me levais rapidement et me précipitais à la fenêtre.

Travis était là, appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux fermaient. Je me précipitais sur ma valise.

-Si tu veux, on peut le virer, Billie adore mettre des coups de pied à ce genre de gars. Surtout Connors.

-Non, merci. Tu n'as pas du mascara ? Demandais-je.

Elle me regarda bizarrement.

-Si... Je vais te le chercher.

En peu de temps, j'avais mis un tee-shirt vert, dos nu et un pantalon noir, on était peut-être en hivers, mais à la colonie, il fessait bon.

Je pris mes mèches de devant, après les avoir tressées, je les attachais et les fessais se rejoindre. Je mis mes chaussures noires, je ne dirais pas la marque, mais ça commence par un N...

Je mis le mascara de Miranda, sous son regard surpris. Je me brossais les dents rapidement, et je sortis comme si de rien était de mon bungalow.

-Tiens ? Bonjour Travis.

Il avait un sourire amusé, peut-être qu'il m'avait vu à la fenêtre...

-J'ai réfléchi, à ce que tu m'as dit.

-Sois, plus précis veux-tu, je dis beaucoup de choses et... Commençais-je.

Il me coupa par un baiser. Qui n'étais pas sur ma joue.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Elle allait parfaitement contre les miennes. Il se sépara doucement.

-Je t'aime, dit-il.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre que je l'aimais aussi, mais il me ré-embrassa.

-Je devais te le dire quand je suis venu... Je n'ai pas eu le courage... Mais ces quelques mois sans toi... Par Zeus, j'ai cru mourir...

-Je t'aime, coupais-je. J'aurais dû te rattraper...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je savais pourquoi tu étais venu, mais je me suis dit que si tu partais... Cela allait dire que tu avais changé d'avis... Que je n'étais pas si importante pour toi...

Il me coupa par un autre baiser.

-Je t'aime et tu es importante pour moi, assure-t-il. Tu es tout, en fait.

Je l'embrassais.

-  
Voilà, il vous a plut ?


	7. TravisKatie

Tratie :

La première rencontre de Katie et Travis !  
La première partie est du **POV de Katie !**  
On ce retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne lecture !

J'enfilais mon uniforme, aujourd'hui, était un jour spécial, j'avais quinze ans. Je tressais mes cheveux. Je mettais une toute petite couche de maquillage, pour cette journée spéciale.

Je descendais les escaliers en vitesse, j'étais légèrement en retard.

Ma belle-mère avait prépare le petit-déjeuner pour fêter mon anniversaire, je pris des œufs/toast/bacon et un jus de fruit.

-Bon anniversaire ma chérie ! Dit mon père en arrivant. De notre part.

Il me donna un paquet, c'était un livre sur le jardinage, il parlait également de fleurs et d'arbres que je connaissais à peine, mais qui me semblait pourtant familier.

-Merci, dis-je en les embrassant.

-Nous avons aussi reçu ceci, ça vient de ta mère...

Je le pris, c'était un collier avec un arbre gravé dessus. Il y avait plusieurs pierres vertes au bout de chaque branche et une inscription derrière ''Για σένα αγαπητέ μου Δ '' qui signifier '' Pour toi ma chérie, D''. Il était identique à l'ancien, sauf au niveau de la couleur, l'ancien avait perdu de son éclat, ici, il était plus brillant que jamais.

-C'est magnifique... Elle a laissé une adresse pour que je lui réponde ?

-Non, désolé chérie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, elle a pensé à moi, au moins...

Ma mère. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur elle, je sais qu'elle est partie quand j'étais petite, que je tiens d'elle mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux bleus, qu'elle m'a transmit sa passion des plantes.

-Je file, je vais arriver en retard au lycée ! Dis-je en mettant le nouveau collier et enlevant l'ancien. Dis-moi si Céleste appelle !

Je partais en courant vers mon arrêt de bus.

Je m'installais à côté de Marine, une jeune fille brune.

-Bon anniversaire !

-Chut ! Dis-je

-On n'a pas quinze ans tous les jours !

-Je vais avoir quinze ans pendant un an.

-Mouais, dit-elle en soupirant. Tu as eu quoi ? Tu as des nouvelles de Céleste ?

Je lui montrais mon collier et mon livre, elle me fit remarquer qu'avec ça, j'allais encore plus l'énerver avec mes plantes.

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Céleste.

Céleste, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle est partie l'année dernière à New-York plus précisément à Montauk. Un endroit paumé où le téléphone passer mal, elle m'envoyait quelques cartes sans plus.

-Il y a un nouveau professeur, apparemment.

-Ah ? Dis-je en haussant un sourcil. Prof' de quoi ?

-De Latin.

-Où est passé Madame. Lewis ?

Elle me regarda bizarrement.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle est enceinte, la vieillesse te va mal, on ne l'a pas depuis le début de l'année, je sais même plus à quoi elle ressemble...

-Quoi ? Attends, regarde. +

Je sortis mon cahier de Latin, à ma plus grande surprise quand je l'ouvris, il était vide.

-C'est bon. Tu es décidément la personne la plus folle que je n'ai jamais connue.

-Mais... J'ai... Je... J'ai dû rêver.

Elle haussa une épaule et me passa un écouteur.

-Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau aussi, sûrement son fils.

-Mmh, dis-je.

-Tu t'en fiche ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Légèrement...

Elle pinça ses lèvres et tourna sa tête voir la fenêtre. Je soupirais, elle fessait déjà la gueule...

Je tripotais nerveusement mon collier, je pensais à Céleste, avec elle, mes remarques étaient normales, avec Marine j'ai l'impression d'être méchante et sèche.

Le bus arriva au lycée, je descendis rapidement, je marchais vers mon casier, tête baisser. Marine me rattrapa en courant, elle s'accrocha à mon bras.

-Il te regarde ! Dit-elle presque hystérique.

-Qui ?

-Le nouveau ! Il est prêt de la cantine !

Je jetais un œil.

Il me regardait, effectivement, il était blond, assez grand, je ne voyais pas la couleur de ses yeux, mais ils devaient être clairs, il était habillé en Bad boy, il abordait un sourire narquois.

-Ne le regarde pas ! Dit Marine en tirant sur mon bras.

Je tournais rapidement les yeux, mes joues légèrement rouges.

-Pourquoi il me regarde ?

-Mmh, parce que tu es mignonne ? Dit-elle après un temps. Avoue qu'il est mignon.

-Mouais, on a cours.

-J'espère qu'il sera dans notre classe !

Je risquais un autre regard, il me fixait toujours, il ignorait totalement Maria Kayle qui lui parler.

Je fis un petit sourire en allant vers ma classe.

Après, trente minutes de cours, le proviseur frappa à la porte, pour nous présenter notre nouveau camarade, Travis Alatir, le garçon de tout à l'heure.

Il se plaça derrière moi, près de la fenêtre, seul.

C'était peut-être une impression, mais je sentais son regard brûler ma nuque.

Pendant toute l'heure, je résistais à l'envie, de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Marine me lançait de long regard subjectif à travers la salle et mon voisin semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

Je tripotais mon collier en notant les cours, je sentis un pied se glissé contre ma chaise.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je ramassais rapidement mes affaires et je me précipitais dehors.

Marine prit étonnamment sont temps pour sortir.

Quand elle sortit finalement, elle n'était pas seule, Travis était là.

Il lui parlait. Ils s'approchèrent de moi.

-Travis voici Katie, une amie proche.

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, dit-il.

Sa voix. Elle était grave, chaleureuse sans l'être.

-De même, dis-je rapidement. On va en quoi ?

-Étonnent ton collier, dit-il.

-Latin, dit Marine.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et je partis vers la salle de Latin. Marine et Travis me rejoignaient tranquillement, ils discutaient, mais ce garçon bizarre continuer de me fixer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de moi et Travis détailler mon visage. Je respirais profondément pour ne pas l'enguirlander...

-Katie ? Ca ne te dérange pas, qu'il se mette avec nous, on a cas se mettre sur les tables de trois au fond, proposa Marine.

J'avais envie de dire, non.

-Bien sûr, dis-je en me forçant de sourire.

On attendait le prof' quand quelqu'un tapota dans mon dos. Je me retournais pour tomber sur une de mes amies, Alice, une fille brune, aux yeux gris.

-Alice, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. C'est bon de te revoir.

Alice était malade, elle était anorexique, elle avait battu la maladie récemment, mais ses parents préférés qu'elle reste chez elle la plupart du temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je

-Je suis venu pour ton anniversaire ! Quinze ans ! Tu es plus vieille que moi !

-Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé, le téléphone existe...

-J'avais envie... Et avec le téléphone, je n'aurais pas pus te donner ceci ! Dit-elle en me tendant un paquet mauve.

-Alice... Il ne fallait pas.

-Ouvre ! Dit-elle en tapotant des mains.

Je l'ouvris doucement, c'était un bracelet, la chaîne était en argent, il y avait plusieurs fleurs, tous avec une pierre différente.

-Merci beaucoup, dis-je en la prenant de nouveau dans mes bras.

-Je t'en pris. Je vais y aller, tu as cours. Mes parents m'attendent dehors.

-À bientôt, dis-je en l'enlacent.

Quand elle partit, je tombais sur le visage interrogateur de Marine.

-C'était Alice Olon ? Demande-t-elle surprise.

-Oui.

-Elle n'est pas... Tu sais...

Elle monta sa main jusqu'à son front et la fit tournait.

-Non. Arrête avec ça. C'est à cause de ça, qu'une parti d'elle est morte. Elle a plongé dans l'anorexie à cause des injures qu'elle supportait ici. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je la crois. Dis-je sèchement.

Je tournais le dos à Marine et je rentrais dans la salle. Notre professeur était en fauteuil roulant, il avait une petite barbe et de long cheveux, il semblait assez cool.

Je m'installais à une rangée de trois, sans un mot.

Travis s'installa à côté de moi en silence. Je ne lui adressais pas un mot, j'écoutais le cours tout en tripotant mon collier.

M. Brunner se présenta rapidement.

Il enchaîna sur les différences entre la mythologie Grecque et Romaine.

-Tu aimes la mythologie ? Demanda mon voisin.

J'acquiesçais lentement.

-Surtout la Grecque.

-Moi aussi, tu préfères lequelle ?

-Déméter et toi ? Demandais-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Hermès.

-Le dieu des voleurs, remarquais-je.

-C'est aussi le messager des dieux, le donneur de la chance, l'inventeur des poids et des mesures, le gardien des routes et carrefours, le dieu des voyageurs et du commerce...

-Ah oui. Tu t'y connais vraiment, remarquais-je.

-Tu pensais que je bluffais ?

Je ne répondis pas et me re concentrée sur le cours, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais toujours en tripotant mon collier.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demandait-il de nouveau.

Je ne lui fis pas remarquer qu'il le fessait déjà.

-Oui, murmurais-je

-Est-ce qu'il se passe des choses bizarres autour de toi ?

Je le regardais de nouveau avec surprise.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Des tremblements de terre, des éclairs qui tombe du ciel, des arbres qui t'obéisse ?

Ce garçon n'est vraiment pas net.

-Tremblement de terre ? Des éclairs qui tombe du ciel ? Ce sont des phénomènes naturels. Et des arbres qui m'obéisse ? Sérieusement, on n'est pas dans Harry Potter.

C'est à son tour de me regarder bizarrement.

-Je vois... Dit-il avant de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Tu es un garçon bizarre Travis Alatir.

Il ne releva même pas. La sonnerie retentit et je sortis dehors.

Marine me rejoignit, elle m'expliqua que Travis devait parler avec M. Brunner.

-Tu penses que c'est son père ?

-Marine... Alatir... Brunner... Tu vois où pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être, que M. Brunner est gay, que lui et son compagnons voulait un enfant, donc ils ont adopter Travis, sauf que M. Alatir voulait que Travis porte son nom...

Je la regardais longuement, je finis par éclater de rire, elle avait l'air si sérieuse.

-Si je lui demande, il va se vexer ? Il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas parler de leur famille gay...

-Arrête, dis-je les yeux plein de larmes. J'en peux plus...

Elle finit par me rejoindre dans mon rire. Nous prîmes du temps pour nos calmer.

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, dis-je.

-Vas-y, je vais au casier.

Je partis de mon côté, j'étais dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas la personne arriver avant l'impact.

-Désolée, dis-je.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, dit la personne.

Cette personne en question était Travis.

-Si tu veux voir Marine, elle est partie au casier. C'est à gauche, je vous rejoindrez, dis-je en partant.

J'entrais dans les toilettes.

En allant me laver les mains, je relevais les yeux pour voir mon reflet.

-θεοί μου (nda : theoí mou = Mes dieux) mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !

Je courais en direction des casiers. Je tombais rapidement sur Marine. Je fermais les yeux et je les frottais.

-Tu vois mes yeux qu'elle couleur ?

Elle me laissa un regard ennuyer avant de prendre un air complétement paniqué.

-On s'en fout de tes yeux ! Tes cheveux sont bruns !

-QUOI ? Dis-je en attrapant une natte. θεοί μου !

-Hein ? Demande-t-elle.

Je relevais la tête complétement paniquée.

-Marine... Je ne vois plus mon collier, dis moi, que tu le vois...

-Désolée, mais non. Je ne le vois pas. Par contre, je vois très bien t'es yeux VERT !

La suite arrivera bientôt, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !


	8. TravisKatie Deuxième !

Voilà la deuxième partie de l'OS .  
Cette fois, le **POV est de Travis.**  
Voyons ce qu'il nous cache !  
On ce retrouve à la fin !

-

Je poussais un autre soupire.  
Ca devait être mon septième ou peut-être bien le dix-neuvième. J'ai perdu le compte, en même temps que mon enthousiasme.  
Je comprends enfin, la véritable signification du mot ennuis.

-Si tu soupires encore une fois, je t'arrache la tête, Alatir, rouspétai Clarisse, conseillère en chef des Arès.

-On attend depuis trente minutes ! Il va arriver quand ? demandais-je.

-La patience est une vertu, déclara Annabeth, conseillère en chef des Athéna.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, comme mes compagnons.  
Nous étions huit. Les huit conseillers en chefs. Nous étions autour d'une table de ping-pong. Que fessions-nous ?  
Nous attendions, nous avons été convoqués, il y a trente-deux minutes. Chiron nous a convoqués, il n'est toujours pas là. Nous ne pouvons donc pas commencer.  
Commencer quoi ?  
Nous l'ignorons, nous savons juste qu'il veut nous voir.

Depuis trente-trois minutes, Percy marmonne tout seul, je pense qu'il a peur d'une nouvelle prophétie, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il en n'a bien baver. Plus que n'importe qui, alors qu'il n'est là, que depuis trois ans. Je le plaindrais presque, si je n'étais pas déjà occupé à m'ennuyer fortement.

Après quarante-deux minutes, des bruits retentirent, Chiron apparus, en fauteuil, les traits de son visage était tirés, on aurait dit qu'il avait pris cent ans, en l'espace d'un après-midi.

Une jeune fille apparut derrière lui, je la connaissais, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de son nom.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment tremblante.

Je pardonnais presque aussitôt son retard, comme le reste de mes camarades. Il se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

-Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de grave, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé au conseil de se réunir. Comme certain d'entre vous le savent. Céleste était partie dans le nord, pour rechercher d'éventuels demi-dieux. Elle en a trouvé. Une jeune fille. Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

Son parent divin doit être une femme.

-Elle ne doit pas être de dieu olympien, c'est vrais, les Aphrodite ont les cheveux marrons, les Déméter, les yeux verts, les Athéna, les yeux gris, dit Clarisse. Elle n'aura donc pas besoin, d'entraînement, quel que soit le problème, il est résolu.

-Pas tant que ca... Si Céleste à remarquer cette fille, c'est qu'elle est importante, dit Annabeth.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Cette fille, Katie Gardner portait un κλειδαριές Ισχύς.

Annabeth et Beckendorf lâchèrent une exclamation surprise.

-Un bloc pouvoir ? Chuchotais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il ne bloque pas que les pouvoirs, mais aussi des attribut physiques, il réduit considérablement l'aura d'une personne... Récita Annabeth.

-Katie en reçoit tous les cinq ans, elle aura le prochain lundi, pour son anniversaire.

-Qui lui envois ? Demande Will.

-Sa mère, dit Céleste.

-Elle doit vraiment tenir à elle. Elle ne veut pas que cette fille soit trouvée, dit Clarisse.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Percy.

-On ne sait pas. On ne sera peut-être jamais. Les dieux ont des secrets. Cette fille est peut-être intentionnellement puissante, ou elle a hérité de sa puissance pas erreur. Toujours est-il qu'elle l'est, je vais partir, Travis viendra avec moi. Si elle a un nouveau collier, j'aurai besoin d'un bon voleur. Nous la remmènerons et nous réunirons aussitôt le conseil. Travis nous partons vers six heures, soit prêt, les autres, je vous confis le camp, Monsieur. D n'est pas là. Une réunion à l'olympe.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont remarquer la fille... Chuchota Silena.

-Nous partons ce soir, à six heures, dit Chiron. Ne parlais pas de ceci, n'en parler pas du tout. Si on vous questionne, il s'agit d'une simple quête.

KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/

Le reste de la journée, était compliqué.

Je suis à peine sorti de la Grande Maison, que mon frère m'a sautée dessus.

Il voulait savoir ce qui m'avait prit tant de temps. Je ne lui ai pas répondus, j'ai juste dit que c'était une réunion banale pour une quête, sans importance. Il m'a demandé qui était les malheureux à y aller. J'ai hésité avant de lui dire que j'y allais avec Chiron. Il m'a regardé pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru qu'il allait me demander de rester, que cette quête devait être dangereuse si je partais avec Chiron. Au lieu de cela, il me dit :

-Fait ce que tu as à faire mon frère, dit-il en me frappant amicalement le bras.

-Merci Connors, dis-je en lui renvoyant le coup.

Il m'a apporté des réserves de nectar, d'autres vêtements qui n'avait aucun signe de la colonie, des drachmes et quelques sucreries.

-Tu vas faire quoi pendant cette quête ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux rien te dire, chuchotais-je.

Je mis ma main sur son épaule.

-Je te confis le bungalow.

-C'est un honneur, dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Je pris mon sac et je rejoignais Chiron à l'arbre de Thalia, il discutait avec Céleste, il lui expliquait qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir, que cela risquait d'être compliqué.

-Nous te la ramerons ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il.

Céleste fessait la moue.

-Travis ! Surtout, fait attention à elle. C'est ma meilleure amie, ramène la vivante. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

C'était compliquer de promettre ce genre de chose pendant une quête. Mais elle avait une mine ravagée par l'inquiétude.

-Promis.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Promis sûr ?

-Je te jure sur le Styx que je te ramènerais Katie Gardner vivante.

Le ciel fut traversé par un éclair.

-Merci, Travis. Je sais que les promesses pendant les quêtes sont compliquées à tenir. Mais j'espère que tu y arriveras. Tu es un gars bien. En autre le fait que tu dois voler ma meilleure amie. Donne-lui ceci quand elle sera tout, ça l'aidera à venir.

Elle me tendit une lettre que j'enfonçais dans mon sac à dos.

-Oh ! Travis ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle. C'est un conseil, dit-elle avec un clin-d'œil.

Je fronçais les sourcils en montant dans la voiture.

Je partais pour le monde réel.

KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/KG/TA/

J'étais adossé contre le mur d'une cantine.

Ce lycée, n'a rien avoir avec ce que j'imaginais.

Je regardais la scène qui se déroulais plus loin, deux garçons se battaient. Encore. J'étais là depuis quelques minutes et j'avais déjà vu trois bagarres différentes. Je laissais mon regard dériver...

Cette fille. Par les dieux, j'espère que ce n'est pas une mortelle, c'est impossible, elle ressemble trop à une déesse...  
Je ne pus retenir un sourire.  
J'espère que c'est elle ma quête...

Elle croisa mon regard et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Les miennes ne devaient pas en être loin.

-Salut, mon chou, je suis Maria Kayle.

J'ignorais cette fille, mon regard était bloquer sur l'inconnue. Je croisais de nouveau son regard, avant qu'elle disparaisse dans le hall.

-Tu pourrais m'écouter et arrêter de fixer Gardner ? Demanda une fille à côté de moi visiblement énervée.

-Gardner ? Murmurais-je.

-Ouais, la blonde Katie Gardner ! Je suis quand même plus jolie à regarder !

En me dirigeant vers le bureau du principal, je repensais à la phrase de Céleste

'' _Travis, ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle..._ ''

Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné...

Je frappais au bureau du directeur.

-Bonjour Travis, dit-il. Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps. Juste vous faire signer quelques papiers.

J'acquiesçais.

-J'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous étiez hyperactif et dyslexique... Ne vous inquiétez pas... Nous avions une élève qui possède également ses deux maladies. Nous avons décidé de vous mettre dans sa classe. Son nom est : Katie Gardner. J'espère que vous vous entendrez.

Intéressant...

Il m'emmena dans la salle de classe.

-Installe-toi derrière Travis, me dit le professeur.

J'étais derrière elle. Sans vraiment me contrôler, je me mis à la fixer.

Où plutôt fixer son cou, relativement séduisant.

Un cou séduisant ? Je perds la tête, merci Dionysos...

Je calais mon pied contre sa chaise dans l'espoir de la faire réagir, rien. Elle était calme, pour un sang-mêlé...

A la fin de l'heure elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se précipita dehors. Pas si calme que ça...

-Travis Alatir...

Je me redressais. C'était qui ?

-Salut, tu es ? Demandais-je.

-Je suis Marine.

-Ravis de te connaître, dis-je poliment.

-Également, dit-elle en souriant. Tu peux rester avec moi et Katie si tu veux, je sais ce que sais d'être nouveau...

-C'est gentil, merci.

Nous sortions de la salle. Katie était là. Elle semblait impatiente...

-Travis voici Katie, une amie proche.

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, dis-je avec un petit sourire charmeur.

-De même, dit-elle rapidement. On va en quoi ?

-Étonnent ton collier, dis-je.

-Latin, coupa Marine.

Ce collier était vraiment magique. Je n'avais jamais ressenti qu'elle chose d'aussi puissant, même quand j'avais rencontré mon père. Je la regardais disparaître dans le couloir suivant.

-Et tombe pas amoureux Roméo ! Dit Marine en claquant ses doigts devant mes yeux.

-Hein ? Dis-je surpris qu'elle me dise la même chose que Céleste.

-Si tu dois tomber amoureux de quelqu'un évite Katie.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en pensant aux filles d'Aphrodite.

-Katie ne sort avec personne. Elle a était trop déçus.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, arriver à la hauteur de Katie, elle lui demanda si je pouvais m'installer avec eux. Katie sembla se forçait à sourire avant de dire qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. Franchement, cette fille ne sait pas mentir.

Elle nous tourna le dos, avant qu'une brune aux yeux gris se jeta sur elle, elles parlèrent un instant.

Elle finit par se retourner vers nous, le sourire qu'elle abordait fana aussitôt. Et je le jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Je crois.

-C'était Alice Olon ? Demanda Marine.

-Oui, dit sèchement Katie

-Elle n'est pas... Tu sais...

Marine monta sa main à sa tête et fit le signe de la folie.

-Non. Arrête avec ça. C'est à cause de ça, qu'une partie d'elle est morte. Elle a plongé dans l'anorexie à cause des injures qu'elle supportait ici. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je la crois. Dit-elle avec hargne.

Elle rentra dans la salle de classe d'un pas colérique.

-Explication ? Demandais-je.

-Alice Olon, dit avoir vu des monstres ou je ne sais quoi, Katie, Céleste et elle, était très amies, puis il y a eu cette histoire, les insultes des élèves, puis il ne restait que Katie et Céleste. Un matin, on a appris qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Tentative de suicide et trouble de l'alimentation.

C'est claire cette fille, voit à travers la brume.

-Katie la croit, et toi tu en penses quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Soyons réaliste, des monstres ? Cette fille est juste folle, chuchota-t-elle.

Je ne répondais pas. J'entrais dans la salle, je m'installais entre Katie et Marine.

Katie se concentra sur la cour, mais sa nervosité était visible, elle ne cessait de tripoter son collier.

Chiron se présenta rapidement sous le nom de . Il continua sur les différences entre la mythologie grecque et Romaine.

Je me penchais vers Katie.

-Tu aimes la mythologie ?

Elle acquiesça lentement méfiante.

-Surtout, la Grecque, finit-elle par dire.

-Moi aussi, tu préfères quel dieu ?

-Déméter et toi ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardent enfin.

-Hermès, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Le dieu des voleurs, remarqua-t-elle.

-C'est aussi le messager des dieux, le donneur de la chance, l'inventeur des poids et des mesures, le gardien des routes et carrefours, le dieu des voyageurs et du commerce...

-Ah oui. Tu t'y connais vraiment, dit-elle.

-Tu pensais que je bluffais ? Demandais-je étonner.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, elle détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur le cours, mais elle souriait légèrement

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demandais-je sans tenir.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle

-Est-ce qu'il se passe des choses bizarres autour de toi ?

Elle me regarda avec surprise.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Des tremblements de terre, des éclairs qui tombe du ciel, des arbres qui t'obéisse ?

Son regard changea. Elle me regarda comme Marine avait regarder Alice quelques minutes plutôt.

-Tremblement de terre ? Des éclairs qui tombe du ciel ? Ce sont des phénomènes naturels. Et des arbres qui m'obéisse ? Sérieusement, on n'est pas dans Harry Potter.

-Je vois... Dis-je avant de marmonner, il avait pourtant dit...

-Tu es un garçon bizarre Travis Alatir, remarqua-t-elle.

Je lui fis un bref sourire et la sonnerie retentit.

Je restais pour parler à Chiron, elles partirent.

-Alors ? Demanda directement Chiron.

-Je vais essayer de le prendre dans l'heure.

-J'ai senti son pouvoir... Il y a de l'ichor dedans...

-Quand j'aurais attrapé son collier, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

-Difficile à dire... Elle retrouvera peut-être toute sa force d'un coup, ou cela prendra plus de temps... Aucune idée su l'identité de sa mère ?

-Non... Je n'ai pas assez discuté avec elle pour le savoir...

-Je pense que ce sera une élève très intéressante...

J'acquiesçais.

-Bon... Je vais aller voler... Dis-je en souriant.

Chiron acquiesça en ce frottant la barbe.

Je sortis de la salle. Je descendais rapidement les escaliers.

C'est là que je la vis. L'occasion parfaite. Cette technique est vieille comme le monde.

Je marchais tout droit, les yeux rivaient vers le sol.

Pendant l'impact, je passais une main experte dans son cou, je décrochais et récupérer le collier, alors qu'elle venait juste de remarquer qu'elle avait bousculé quelqu'un.

-Désolée, dit-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, dis-je doucement le collier déjà dans ma poche.

Elle sembla enfin remarquer qui j'étais.

-Si tu veux voir Marine, elle est partie au casier. C'est à gauche, je vous rejoindrez, dit-elle en partant.

J'acquiesçais en souriant, elle était déjà parti...

Je marchais vers les casiers, Marine était en train de prendre, je ne sais qu'elle livre. Elle se tourna tout sourire vers moi.

-Alors ? M. Brunner... C'est ton père ?

-Non, dis-je.

-Ton beau-père ?

-Non, je ne le connais pas...

Je vis Katie arriver en courant.

-Tu vois mes yeux qu'elle couleur ? Demanda-t-elle paniquer.

-On s'en fout de tes yeux ! Tes cheveux sont bruns ! Cria-t-elle paniquer.

-QUOI ? Cria Katie en attrapant sa natte. θεοί μου

Elle commence à jurer en grec...

-Hein ? Demanda Marine.

J'observais la scène en silence.

-Marine... Je ne vois plus mon collier, dis moi, que tu le vois...

-Désolée, mais non. Je ne le vois pas. Par contre, je vois très bien tes yeux VERT !

-Un magnifique vert, chuchotais-je.

Elles ne m'écoutaient pas, elles étaient beaucoup trop paniquées.

Le processus avait commencé, elle devenait qui elle était vraiment...

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! Surement vendredi, vu que je pars en vacance le samedi et je vous donnerais la troisième partie !  
Bisouuus !


	9. TravisKatie Troisième !

On ce retrouve pour la troisième partie de cette Os !  
Cette fois, vous aurez deux points de vus !  
On commence, tout de suite avec celui **de Travis !**  
On ce retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne lecture !

-

Je ne la quitte plus du regard, elle est magnifique.

-On ne panique pas, dit Marine.

Je tournais mon regard, vers la mortelle.

Je l'avais complétement oublié. Pas malin, je dois nous débarrasser d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? demanda Katie aux bords des larmes.

-Ne pleure pas, lui dis-je. Euh... Marine, tu peux aller chercher M. Brunner. Dis-lui que j'ai réussi et que maintenant, j'ai besoin d'aide...

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Marine, les sourcils froncés.

-Ne cherche pas, fonce.

Elle hésita, mais partit en courant vers la salle de Latin.

-Tu sais ? N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Katie.

J'acquiesçais lentement en évitant son regard envoûtant.

-J'ai mal à la tête, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle marcha maladroitement jusqu'au mur, et s'appuya contre le mur. Je m'approchais d'elle.

Dans ses yeux, je lisais facilement de la souffrance.

-Respire, dis-je inutilement.

-Tu crois que je fais quoi, un concours d'apnée ? Râla t-elle

-Non, juste que tu avais remarqué que a beauté était à couper le souffle...

Elle me regarda surprise.

Pourquoi, j'ai sorti un truc comme ça moi ? C'est ma quête cette fille.

''Travis, ne tomber pas amoureux d'elle...''

Pourquoi ce genre de phrase me revienne toujours quand il ne faut pas ?

-Travis... J'ai mal...

Je tournais mon regard vers elle, deux choses me sautèrent aux yeux, d'abords l'expression de douleur sur son visage et l'herbe qui avait pousser en plein milieux du couloir, tout autour d'elle. Pas de doute sur l'identité de sa mère... Déméter...

Je fis un geste vers elle. Mais je fis Chiron arrivait au loin. Il était seul.

-Elle a mal.

-C'est compréhensible, dit-il. Bonjour, Katie, où avez-vous mal ?

-À la tête, coupais-je.

-Travis... Laisse-là parler...

-Où... Où est Marine ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Marine... Je suis désolée, sa mémoire à était modifier... Comme toutes les personnes de cette école. Nous devons partir.

Elle remua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je veux voir mon amie.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas possible. Travis on décampe, ils ne vont plus tarder. Elle doit empester.

Elle râla.

-Tu peux marcher ? Demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Je n'irais nul, part avec vous... Dit-elle faiblement.

-Très bien, je te porte...

Elle essaya de me repoussait, mais elle sombra dans le sommeil.

-On va où ? Demandais-je à Chiron. La colonie ?

-Parlons d'abord avec son père... Il l'aidera à comprendre, sinon, je crains qu'elle détruise ma colonie...

Je ricanais. Je me penchais et l'attrapais dans mes bras, je ressentis plusieurs frissons quand sa tête entra en contacte avec mon torse...

-Tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux, ricanas Chiron. Céleste va t'abattre...

Je posais Katie dans la voiture, je remis une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

-Tant pis, elle en vaut la chandelle, chuchotais-je.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

 **Pdv Katie :**

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent j'étais dans mon canapé. Il y avait un grand silence. Je ne me souviens pas être rentré... Enfin, si je suis partie, j'ai fait un rêve étrange, avec un garçon étrange, un professeur étrange et une coupe de cheveux étrange...

Alerte.

Je ne trouve pas mon téléphone.

Je me levais en bond du canapé.

-PAPA ! Criais-je.

J'entendis des pas alors que je commençais à virer les cousins.

-Ma chérie, tu es... KATIE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Mon téléphone ! J'ai perdu mon portable !

-Non, chérie, tu ne l'as pas perdu...

Je m'arrêtais net. Je me retournais vers lui, il n'était pas seul, les deux personnes de mon rêve étaient là. Le garçon étrange me fixer avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu me l'as pris ? Demandais-je.

-Non. Il est cassé.

-Comment ça casser ?

-On s'en fiche. On doit parler sérieusement, coupa Travis. Assis-toi.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

-Très bien, alors tombe, mais je ne te rattrapai pas.

-Crétin, sifflais-je.

-Idiote !

-Gamin !

-C'est moi le gamin ! Tu n'es qu'une...

-Taisez-vous ! Tous les deux ! Katie ne devons t'expliquer quelque chose d'important...

-C'est ta mère, souffla mon père.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Eh bien quoi ?

-Elle n'est pas humaine... Lâcha Travis.

-Waouh, je le savais, j'ai toujours su au fond de moi, que c'était un légume géant, merci Travis, dis-je en touchant ma poitrine et en fessant une mine émue.

-Katie... Il a raison. Ta mère est Déméter déesse de l'agriculture.

-Waouh. Vous avez l'air tellement sérieux.

-Nous sommes sérieux ! Mon père est Hermès.

-Le voleur...

-Oui, dit-il en souriant.

D'un geste rapide, il sortit mon collier de sa poche.

-Mon collier ! Espèce de...

-Katie ! Gronda mon père.

-Rend le moi, dis-je en tendant la main.

-Non. Je t'en ouvrirais un autre si tu y tiens...

-Hors de question ! Je veux mon collier !

-Impossible, il doit aller dans le grenier... Mais si tu veux, tu pourras lui crée une belle étiquette.

-Tu peux de la mettre où je pense ton étiquette !

-KATIE !

-Quoi ? Il m'a volé !

-Il le devait. Ce collier te bloquer, il bridait tes pouvoirs, dit M. Brunner.

-Vous êtes qui vous en faite ? Un vieux sage ?

Il ricana, alors que mon père me lançait un regard d'avertissement.

-On peut le dire, je suis Chiron.

-Genre, le centaure ? L'entraîneur ?

-Oui, mon corps est canalisé dans ce fauteuil roulant, je suis bien un entraîneur, je dirige une école, une colonie pour être exacte, pour les personnes comme toi, comme lui...

-Pourquoi faire ? Demandais-je.

-Pour nous aider à vivre dans le monde extérieur, dit Travis. Sinon, nous serions tous mort depuis longtemps. Sauf toi, peut-être, le collier t'aurait sauver...

-Tu dois aller avec eux, dit mon père.

-Tu me vires ? demandais-je choquée.

-Bien sûr que non. C'est juste, que cet endroit est pour toi. J'aurais dû t'enlever ses colliers, plus tôt. Je retrouve enfin mon bébé aux yeux vert.

Il mit sa main sur ma joue.

-Je ne veux pas partir...

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Quelque chose de voler ? demandais-je méchamment.

-Non. Céleste me l'a donnée.

Il me tendit une lettre, je l'attrapais rapidement, c'était bien l'écris de Céleste, elle me disait qu'elle m'attendait avec impatience à la colonie, qu'elle était comme moi, qu'elle m'expliquerait tout...

-Céleste est là-bas ?

-Ouais.

-J'y vais.

Nous devons partir rapidement, notre chauffeur arrive. C'est dangereux, pour nous de rester trop longtemps au même endroit, expliqua Chiron.

-Bien.

Je serais mes parents dans mes bras. Ma belle-mère me tendit un sac, elle y avait glissé mes affaires, elle m'embrasa et je partis rejoindre les autres dans une voiture.

-Qui conduit ?

-Tu ne me croirais pas...

Je soufflais doucement.

-Elle est loin cette colonie ?

-En tout cas, la route va être longue, dit Travis un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-La ferme.

-Silence maintenant, coupa Chiron.

Je poussais un autre soupire.

 **Pdv Travis.**

Elle venait de s'endormir. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule.

-C'est fou, elle semble m'aimer que lorsqu'elle dort...

Chiron ricana en me disant de ne pas perdre espoir.

-Regarde, dit-il en se penchent légèrement.

Katie venait de fourrer son nez dans mon cou.

-Je ne peux pas trop là... Il se passe quoi ?

Je frissonnais.

-Étrange... Vraiment, du lierre pousse autour de vous.

Soudain, je remarquais, le lierre passer sur ses jambes, il se rependait jusqu'au bout de mes jambes. Il s'illumina.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? demanda-t-il.

-On dirait une couverture...

-C'est merveilleux, elle a senti dans son subconscient que tu avais froid. Elle utilise sans le vouloir ses pouvoirs pour te réchauffer...

La voiture s'arrêta.

-On est arrivé...

Chiron sortit et reprit automatiquement sa véritable forme.

-Transporte là, dans la grande maison.

-Facile, à dire, marmonnais-je.

Je tirais sur le lierre pour l'arracher de nos jambes, mais il restait accrocher. Katie plaça sa main sur la mienne et le lierre ce fana.

-Waouh... murmurais-je.

Je l'attrapais par les jambes. Elle se cala, comme il y a quelques heures, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je marchais vers la grande maison, en essayant d'ignorer les regards indiscrets.

-Travis, dit mon frère en arrivant devant moi. Euh... C'est qui ?

-C'est Katie.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demande-t-il horrifier.

-Bas... Un sang-mêlé...

-Non, je m'en doute bien... Mais c'est quoi cette façon de prononcer son prénom. C'est Katie, m'imita-t-il

-Je ne parle pas comme ça, râlais-je.

Il me regarda l'air de dire _'' Vraiment ? Je te crois..."_

-Je dois l'emmener dans la Grande Maison... On se voit, ce soir...

Je le laissais en plan. Je rentrais dans la Grande Maison, les chefs de bungalows me regardaient passer, la mine inquiètes.

Je la déposais doucement dans le lit de la première chambre.

J'enlevais ses chaussures et la glissais sous les draps.

Je le fis un bisou sur le front, au moment où elle soupira mon prénom. Je quittais la chambre avec un léger sourire.

Je m'installais autour de la table de ping-pong.

-Oh Travis, enfin, tu es amoureux ! Dit Silena.

-Hein ? M'exclamais-je alors que tout le monde rigolait.

-Cela suffit. Commençons la réunion, dit Chiron.

-  
Voilà ! La suite ne sera pas là avant le 15... Je pars en vacance. Désolée...


	10. Tratie, dernière partie !

On ce retrouve pour la dernière partie de cette Os !  
On commence avec le PDV de **Travis !**  
Aller on ce retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne lecture !

La réunion avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes. Pourtant, personne ne parlait. Chiron et Annabeth étaient plongés dans leurs pensées et nous étions tous gêner par le silence, qui devenait de plus en plus pesant. Je pris une grande respiration pour me donner du courage.

-Cette réunion ne sert à rien, Katie n'est pas dangereuse. Elle est comme nous.

-Tu dis ça, car tu es aveuglé, dit Will. Elle est aussi dangereuse que Percy et Nico.

-Justement, on n'a pas fait de réunion pour eux, alors on en fait pas pour ma sœur, dit Miranda.

-On ne sais même pas si elle est vraiment de Déméter, dit Clarisse.

-Tu dis ça, car tu n'as pas vu, ses yeux. Ils sont verts. Un magnifique vert émeraude, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

-Travis et Miranda ont raison. Tant que Katie n'a pas créé un véritable danger, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes réunis, dit Silena.

-De plus, j'ai peut-être une solution pour canaliser la majorité de ses pouvoirs, dit Chiron.

-Pourquoi ? On ne l'a pas fait pour eux deux, dis-je en montrant Percy et Nico.

-Leurs puissances sont expliquées par leurs pères, alors que Katie devrait être aussi puissante que Miranda, si sa mère est bien Déméter... J'admets, tout de même , que vous avez raison sur un point les enfants, tant que Katie ne crée pas de problème, il n'y a aucune raison de se réunir. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ils partirent tous de leurs côtés, alors que je restais assis. J'entendis des bruits de pas et une chaise se tirer, je ne tournais pas la tête pour autant.

-Tu as réussi. Mon amie est là, sans la moindre blessure. Alors je vais te donner un conseil. Oublis Katie, pendant que tu le peux encore...

-Céleste...

-Oublie-là. Si tu ne veux pas finir briser en deux. Retourne à tes blagues. Je te mets en garde. Tu choisis. Si tu veux être détruit de l'intérieur, fonce, mais je t'ai prévenu... Réfléchis bien.

-Pourquoi, elle me détruirait ?

-Katie, n'offre pas facilement ça confiance. J'ai peur que vous vous tuez l'un l'autre. Si, tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour elle...

Céleste, partit, me laissant à mes pensées.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

J'ai vraiment essayé.

Connors et Cecil m'avaient conseillers d'oublier, alors que Silena m'avait dit de foncer. J'avais écouté mes frères. Ils m'avaient dit que j'irais mieux rapidement, que mon amour pour Katie n'était que passager que je l'aurais oublié en quelques jours.

Pourtant, cela fessait bien quelques jours et je n'allais pas bien.

Je me sentais vide.

Je me sentais mort de l'intérieur.

Je passais mes journées au lit.

J'avais même refusé de faire une bagues avec Connors.

Le visage de Katie restait coller dans mon esprit, ses yeux verts et son visage parfait me hantaient...

-Travis ?

J'ouvrais les yeux. C'était Connors, il était devant moi, ses lèvres étaient pincées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je dors...

-Tu devais t'entraîner. Chiron m'a demandé où tu étais, je lui ai dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien... Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne de mentir, mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Tu n'as pas menti... soupirais-je. Je me sens mal... Je me sens vide... Je me sens mort...

Il garda le silence un instant.

-C'est cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il avait un regard attendri.

-Je n'y arrive pas... Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier...

Il soupira.

-Peut-être que c'est trop tard... Tu es trop... Amoureux, dit-il en grimaçant légèrement sur le dernier mot.

-Peut-être bien...

-Tu sais... J'ai croisé, Céleste, ce matin... Elle m'a dit que Katie te chercher, apparemment, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur...

-C'est normal... Katie ne m'aime bien que lorsqu'elle dort, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, va la voir quand elle dort, dit-il en souriant. Mais, avant... Prends une douche.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

J'avais pris une douche.

Je mettais levé discrètement vers minuit. J'avais commencé à marcher jusqu'au bungalow de Déméter, quand j'ai vu, de la lumière verte, s'échappait d'une fenêtre de la Grande Maison. J'avais directement changé de direction.

J'étais rentrée facilement dans la grande maison, en évitant, les Harpies et Chiron.

La lumière verte sortait de la chambre, où j'avais déposé Katie à son arrivée. Je poussais doucement la porte, pour la découvrir, dans le lit, elle portait un petit short et un top noir. Ses cheveux étaient tressés. Je marchais doucement jusqu'à son lit. Elle bougeait violemment. Elle devait faire un cauchemar. Du lierre poussait un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Travis, chuchota-t-elle.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et j'avançais doucement ma main vers son visage. Aussitôt, son corps se raidit.

-Excuse-moi, chuchotais-je. Je t'aime, Kati-Kat.

Elle s'apaisa et reprit sa nuit, avec un sourire aux lèvres...

 **PDV Katie.**

Je vais le tuer.

C'est sur cet penser que je décapitais un mannequin d'entraînement. Il m'avait abandonné. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis trois jours.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, en gros.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour venir me voir ce crétin ? Que je meurs ?

Je me dirigeais d'un pas rageur vers les cibles de tir à l'arc. Une chose était sûre, quand je reverrais ce guignol, je...

-Katie ?

Je me raidis. Cette stupide voix, elle appartenait à une stupide personne. Je me retournais lentement. Mon arc toujours en main.

C'était bien, l'autre.

Il n'avait pas coiffé ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient cernés. Malheureusement, il était toujours mignon.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je froidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant... soupira-t-il.

-Je fais l'enfant ! Tu te moques de moi ? Monsieur, disparais, pendant plusieurs jours, et qu'est-ce qu'il me dit ? ''Ne fait pas l'enfant... '' Crétin !

Je plantais une flèche dans la cible.

-Calme-toi...

Je haussais les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, si je ne me calme pas ? Disparaître pendant deux jours ! Criais-je.

Je plantais une seconde flèche dans la cible. Il se rapprocha de moi et me força à lâcher mon arc.

-Écoute moi, dit-il doucement.

Ses mains avaient emprisonné mes poignets.

-Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je frissonnais, je sentais son souffle tiède dans mon cou.

-Lâche-moi, dis-je lentement.

J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu le tremblement dans ma voix.

-Le problème, Katie, dit-il en se collant un peu plus à moi. C'est que tu me dis des choses, que t'es pouvoirs et ton corps refuse.

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils. En baissant légèrement la tête, je pus remarquer que ses mains ne tenaient plus les miennes, pourtant elles étaient liées, par du lierre.

-Je ne les contrôle pas.

-Encore, mieux. Ils sont contrôlés par tes émotions... dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je alors qu'il se penchât légèrement.

-Voyons, Katie... Je t'embrasse.

Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, mon corps frissonna entièrement, la prisse du lierre se desserra et me permit de poser mes mains dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il m'attirait plus près de lui. Je me perdis complètement dans ce baiser.

Je sentis ses lèvres se détacher des miennes. Il me regarda dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais légèrement. Ensuite, il s'agenouilla devant moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Déméter, Déesse de l'agriculture. Salut à toi, Katie Gardner, fille de Déméter, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

J'entendis des épées tombaient. Je tournais la tête pour voir, plusieurs demi-dieux s'agenouillaient.

-C'est une première, dit Silena en s'agenouillant.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

J'étais dans le petit salon. Chiron était en face de moi, Travis à ma droite, Céleste, elle occupait ma gauche.

-Bien, maintenant, que nous avions la certitude de ton parent divin, je peux te donner ceci, dit-il en me tendant une boite.

-Un nouveau collier, dis-je étonner.

Travis fronça les sourcils.

-En effet, ce collier, te permettra de contrôler tes pouvoirs. Il contient une perle de l'ancienne. Elle est puissante. À elle toute seule, elle te permet de te contrôler. Ne laisse personne te voler ce collier, dit-il en jetant un œil à Travis.

Celui-ci leva les mains de manière innocente.

-Si tu veux changer de collier, viens me voir, je déplacerais la perle.

-D'accord, vous risquez de le faire bientôt, Travis me doit un collier.

-Pas de problème, dit ce dernier.

-Un collier acheté. Pas voler.

-Quoi ?

-Je viendrais avec toi, le choisir, souriais-je.

Céleste rigola.

-

Fin de cette Os... Enfin Os...  
J'espère qu'il vous a plut, un prochain arrivera rapidement, mais peut-être pas sur ces deux personnages !


	11. CharleSilena part1

Me revoilà, avec une nouvelle histoire !  
Un One-shot qui sera en deux ou trois parties !  
Sur un couple, que tout le monde aiment, Silena et Beckendorf.  
On ce retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne lecture !

-  
-Pdv Silena-

J'étais avec mon amie, mortelle, Alice, et sa petite sœur, Esmée.  
Nous marchions dans le centre commercial, une glace dans la main et des sacs dans l'autre. Je portais une robe blanche et des talons noirs, Alice portait, une combi-short bleue, Esmée, portait une petite robe noire avec des petites ballerines. Avec Alice, nous parlions de tout et de rien, pendant qu'Esmée mangeait sa glace en silence. Nous nous arrêtions près d'une aire de jeu. Esmée, courut jusqu'à la fontaine, elle s'installa sur le rebord en continuant de manger sa glace.

Le téléphone d'Alice sonna, elle s'excusa et y répondit. Vu le sourire qu'elle abordait ce devait être son petit-ami.  
Je reportais mon intention sur Esmée. Elle n'était plus seule. Deux jeunes garçons étaient avec elle.  
Elle devait les connaître, son visage était fermé et elle regardait quelque chose coulait dans l'eau. Ses petits sourcils étaient froncés et elle avait croisé ses bras.  
Les deux petits garçons riaient et se tapaient dans les mains. Je me levais du banc pour arriver vers eux.  
Les deux garçons ne baissèrent pas la tête pour autant.  
-Tout va bien, Esmée ?  
-Non ! Ils ont jettes ma glace dans la fontaine, là ! dit-elle les yeux brillaient de larmes.  
-Vraiment ? Et bien, jeunes gens, vous devriez vous excuser, vous ne croyez pas ? dis-je en croissant les bras.  
Le plus brun des deux garçons me regarda méchamment.  
-Non. Elle l'a cherchée, l'autre jour, elle a dit que j'étais méchant !  
-Et tu ne crois pas, que c'est méchant ce que tu viens de faire, dis-je en pissant mes lèvres.  
Il ne baissa pas la tête.  
-Peut-être, mais, si elle ne l'avait pas dit, je ne l'aurai pas fait ! Donc je ne suis pas méchant, juste rancunier.  
-Tu n'es qu'un gros méchant pas beau, John ! dit Esmée.  
-Je vais le dire, à mon grand-frère et il va vous casser la gueule, cria le petit John.  
-Et bien, vas-y, on n'a pas peur nous, cria Esmée.  
Les deux garçons partirent en courant.  
-Alors, Esmée... Tu veux que je t'achète une autre glace ?  
-S'il te plaît, dit-elle en battant des cils.  
-Bien, je reviens, je vais t'en prendre une, juste là, dis-je en montrant un glacier. Reste dans le parc.  
Je partis lui acheter une nouvelle glace au chocolat, quand je revenais je pus apercevoir les deux garçons, traînaient un jeune homme par la main, il l'emmenait tout droit vers Esmée.  
Je me dépêchais de la rejoindre avant eux, je lui donnai sa glace. Elle me remercia en souriant.  
Je fronçais doucement les sourcils quand le jeune homme s'arrêta devant moi, il m'était légèrement familier.  
-C'est elles ! dit le petit John.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda l'homme.  
-Vos frères, on jeter la glace d'Esmée dans la fontaine, dis-je en le fusillant des yeux.  
-Euh... Je la vois toujours sa glace.  
-Tout simplement, parce que je lui en aie acheté une autre, dis-je.  
-Pourquoi, vous avez fait ça ? demanda-t-il à ses frères.  
-Elle a dit que j'étais méchant, argumenta le petit.  
-Et bien, elle a raison, c'est méchant ce que tu as fait, dit l'homme.  
Le petit garçon baissa la tête.  
-Et toi, Kyle, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, tu ne le laisses jamais faire ce genre de chose d'habitude...  
-Bas, oui... Mais là, c'est différent...  
-Et en quoi ? demanda l'homme.  
Kyle regarda son frère, qui avait relever la tête et la bougeait en signe de négation...  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire... dit Kyle en regardant ses pieds.  
-Oh, dis-je en mettant ma tête sur le côté.  
Le jeune homme me regarda bizarrement, mais une lueur d'amusement passer dans ses beaux yeux.  
-C'est pourtant évident, dis-je doucement.  
L'homme haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je m'approchais de lui, je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, mais comme je lui arrivais à l'épaule, il se pencha.

-Ton frère est amoureux...  
Il sentait bon, c'était une odeur indéfinissable, mais il sentait terriblement bon.  
Quand il se redressa, ses joues avaient pris une légère couleur rouge.  
-Je crois, que je vous dois une glace, dit-il.  
-C'est inutile, dis-je simplement en souriant.  
-J'insiste... Au fait, je suis Charles Beckendorf, dit-il en me tendent sa main.  
-Silena Beauregard, dis-je en la serrant.  
-Vous portez terriblement bien votre nom, chuchota-t-il.  
Je souris, alors qu'il devait de plus en plus rouge, ses frères ricanaient derrière lui et Esmée souriait doucement.  
Alice arriva à cet instant.  
-Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là, demanda-t-elle.  
-Ce sont des amis d'Esmée, dis-je.  
Esmée ne dit rien, elle hocha simplement la tête, John la regardait avec un petit sourire. Vraiment, trop mignon.  
-Enchantée, malheureusement, ma mère m'a appelée, nous devons rentrer Esmée...  
Elle prit Esmée par la, me fit la bise est disparut.

-Ce n'était donc pas ta sœur, dit Charles.  
-Eh bien, non...  
-Et donc... À quel parfum, la glace, demande-t-il.  
Je le regardais sans comprendre.  
-Tu as rachetée la glace de la petite, alors que je devais le faire, maintenant, je t'en dois une.  
-Oh, non, ce n'est pas...  
-J'insiste, coupa-t-il.  
-Bien, dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
Nous marchions jusqu'à un glacier, il commanda des glaces aux trois chocolats pour ses frères, une glace à la vanille pour lui et une glace à la fraise pour moi.  
Nous nous installions à une table de quatre, j'étais à côté de Charles et en face de John.  
-Elle me déteste Esmée ? demanda-t-il.  
Je vis du coin de l'œil son frère relever la tête.  
-Non, bien sûr que non, dis-je simplement.  
-Mais... Elle a dit que j'étais un méchant pas beau.  
-Les filles sont compliquées qu'en elles sont en colère... dit son grand frère.  
-Mais, pas du tout, râlais-je.  
-Bien sûr, dit Charles en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Ce qui fit rire ses frères.  
-Bon, écoute, je suis sûre qu'Esmée, t'aime bien...  
-Mais...  
-Elle l'a sûrement dit, car elle était vexée, je suis sûre que si tu t'excuses, tout ira bien.  
-Vraiment, demande-t-il de l'espoir dans les yeux.  
J'eu un petit sourire, il était vraiment trop mignon.  
-Vraiment, affirmais-je.  
-Cool.  
-Ils sont cools tes frères, dis-je à Charles.  
-Demis frères, coupa Kyle.  
-Qu'elle importance, demandais-je.  
-Papa, dit que c'est important, répondit Kyle.  
-Mon beau-père ne m'apprécie pas trop, dit Charles.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Il eut un silence.  
-Tu es délinquant ? demandais-je en riant.  
-Ce serait plus facile, dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
-Tu as des frères et sœurs ? demanda John.  
-Oh, oui... Tout un bungalow, dis-je en riant.  
Ils rigolèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas que ma phrase n'était pas de l'ironie.  
Charles me jetait des petits coups d'œil "discret".  
Kyle regardait son frère les sourcils haussaient depuis plusieurs secondes, il roula finalement des yeux.  
-Tu fais quoi comme études ? demanda-t-il.  
-Cosmétique, répondis-je rapidement. Euh... Je fais des études de cosmétique...  
-Ici ?  
-Non. Dans une école. En Alsace.  
Pourquoi, je sors ça moi ?  
-Et toi ? demandais-je à Charles.  
Il rougit et avala sa bouchée de glace difficilement.  
-Désolé, c'était froid...  
Il rigola nerveusement ce qui me fit sourire.  
-Euh... Je suis dans une école en Floride. Je travaille les métaux... La fabrication d'objet... Ce genre de chose...  
-Charles c'est un bricoleur, dit John.  
-C'est cool, dis-je en lui souriant.  
-Ouais... Ouais...  
De nouveau un silence gênant...  
Je regardais les deux petits garçons qui lançaient des regards étranges à Charles.  
-Dit Silena...  
-Oui ? l'encourageais-je  
-Tu viendrais au cinéma avec moi, genre demain soir ? Bien sûr, tu peux dire, non, tu n'es pas...  
-Oui, je viendrais au cinéma avec toi demain, affirmais-je.  
Il rougit de nouveau.  
-Cool.  
-Cool.

Voilà !  
La suite arrivera rapidement !


	12. Charlina ?

**Mouais, il y aura trois parties !  
Charlina... Parce que je ne connais pas le vrais nom de ce couple ! Mdrrr  
On ce retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne lecture !  
**

Je jetais un pull violet par-dessus mon épaule, j'attrapais le vêtement suivant, c'était une petite robe, noire, courte, avec un décolleté assez plonger...  
-Ah non, il va penser que je suis une fille facile !  
Je la jetais également, pour attraper ma jupe en jeans.  
-Non, trop court...  
Je lui réservais le même sort, qu'aux autres vêtements.  
Je tombais en arrière avec un soupir théâtral.  
-Je ne vais quand même pas y aller en tee-shirt orange...  
-Silena ? Tu es prête ? Ton ami ne va pas tarder !  
Si je suis prête ? Je suis en serviette au milieu de ma chambre, mes vêtements sont un peu partout et je ne sais toujours pas quoi me mettre...  
-Aller, stop. Silena, tu es la fille de la déesse de l'amour. Ce n'est qu'un petit rendez-vous... Euh... C'est un rendez-vous ? Mais, oui, donc, ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous. Alors tu vas te préparer normalement, de toute façon, je serais belle... N'est-ce pas ? Par le roi des dieux, je parle toute seule...  
Je me redressais et avancer avec détermination vers ma deuxième commode.  
-Aller. Au pif...  
Je fermais les yeux, et plonger ma main, parfaitement manucurer, dans le premier tiroir.  
Je fis de même avec le suivant.  
Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je tombais sur mon short noir, qui m'arriver mi-cuisses et mon tee-shirt blanc avec un couronne.  
-Ben, ça va... De toute façon, je n'ai plus le temps !  
J'enfilais rapidement mes vêtements, je mettais, mes petits escarpins noirs.  
Mes cheveux étaient légèrement coiffés et je n'étais pas maquillée.  
-SILENA ! Cria mon père. TON AMI EST LA !  
Je fis les gros yeux à mon miroir.  
-JE LE FAIS MONTER ?  
Je regardais autour de moi.  
-NON ! Criais-je rapidement.  
J'attrapais mon sac à main.  
-J'ARRIVE !  
Je pris mes lunettes de soleil et ma veste en jeans.  
Je descendais rapidement les escaliers.  
Mon père était à la porte, il détaillait Charles.  
En passant, Charles est très mignon, il a mis un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.  
Il avait un petit sourire craquant. Je me plaçais à côté de lui.  
Mon père brisa le silence pesant.  
-Ne rentre pas trop tard... Tu sais que tu dois...  
-Je sais, coupais-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre vers...  
Je regardais Charles.  
-Euh... Vingt-deux heures  
-Vingt-deux heures, affirmais-je.  
Il me fit un autre petit sourire.  
-Bien, dit mon père.  
-Bien, dis-je.  
J'attrapais la main de Charles et je descendais les premières marches.  
-Tu viens ?  
Il regarda nos mains et rougit brusquement.  
-Ouais...  
Nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture, toujours en silence. Je n'avais pas lâché sa main et je m'en rendis compte, quand il partit pour ouvrir la voiture.  
Je pris place sur le siège juste à côté de lui.  
-Alors... On va où ?  
-Bas, au cinéma...  
-Ah oui, dis-je gênée.  
Il rigola légèrement.  
-Tu veux peut-être savoir ce que l'on va voir ?  
Je souriais légèrement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il en ricanant. Je voulais que tu décides...  
-On est pas sortie alors...

*****  
Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et j'entrelaçais nos doigts.  
J'aurais pariée qu'il rougissait.  
Il resserra nos doigts et posa sa tête sur la mienne.  
J'avoue que je n'ai pas écoutée la fin du film. J'étais bien trop occupée à réfléchir, à penser et à rêver de la fin de cette soirée.  
Je me suis rendu compte de la fin, quand Charlie releva sa tête.  
-Tu viens, le film est fini depuis quelques minutes...  
En effet, il n'y avait personne dans la salle.  
-Bien sûr...  
Il regarda sa montre.  
-J'ai encore le temps de t'emmener voir les étoiles... Enfin, si tu veux...  
Je souriais.  
-Bien sûr.  
Il me rendit mon sourire, partant, sa main toujours dans la mienne.  
Il m'emmena à la plage, en haut d'une falaise.  
Nous nous installions sur le capot de sa voiture.  
Il me tendit une couverture. Nous nous plaçons comme au cinéma.  
C'était bizarre.  
J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film romantique, ou dans une romance de mes frères et sœurs.  
-Silena ?  
Je bougeais légèrement ma tête.  
-Oui ?  
Il se redressa légèrement.  
-Je dois te dire, quelque chose...  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
Il se racla la gorge.  
-Quoi ? dis-je effrayé. Tu as une copine ?  
-Non...  
-Ah ? Je me suis faitde faux espoirs, c'est ça ?  
-Mais, non...  
-Alors, quoi ?  
-Tu le serrais si tu me laisses parler !  
Je baissais la tête avec un léger sourire.  
-Tu es mignonne, comme ça...  
Je relevais la tête en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je veux dire... Tu es toujours mignonne, voir carrément canon, magnifique... Mais... Bref.  
Je ricanais.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
-Je pars.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je retourne dans mon école...  
-Oh...  
-Tu le prends plutôt bien... dit-il légèrement vexer.  
-Je retourne également dans mon école...  
-Tu comptais me le dire quand, toi ? demande-t-il  
-Juste avant de fermer la porte de ma maison... avouais-je en regardant le sol.  
-Sympa...  
-Ce n'est pas contre toi ! dis-je vivement.  
J'attrapais une mèche de cheveux que je fessais rouler entre mes doigts.  
-C'est juste que je n'aime pas les adieux...  
-Je ne comptais pas te dire adieux... chuchota-t-il.  
Je tournais la tête vers lui, en souriant.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Vraiment.  
Je me penchais vers lui, pour unir nos lèvres.

-  
 **C'est re moi !  
Alors, cette suite ?  
Heureusement que la partie trois arrive bientôt !  
Aller, laisser moi, votre avis !  
Kiss**


	13. Charlena !

**Charlina ? Charlena ?  
On va arrêter ce débat sur les noms. Vous avez compris, voilà la fin du Silena/Beckendorf !  
Attention, il y a beaucoup de changement de PDV dans ce chapitre.  
On ce retrouve comme toujours, à la fin !  
Bonne lecture.  
**  
-

Je regardais la voiture de mon père disparaître au loin.  
Je poussais un soupir.  
Le soleil se couchait et j'étais devant les bois de la colonie.  
Mon père m'avait forcé à quitter mon lit.  
J'attrapais ma valise du bout des doigts, puis je la traînais difficilement, toujours en soupirant.

En passant sous l'arche de la colonie, je remarquais les premières étoiles qui apparaissaient dans le ciel.  
Les pensionnaires devaient être au réfectoire, comme je n'ai pas faim, je vais directement aller au bungalow, dans mon lit.

Je posais ma valise dans un coin de la pièce et je m'écroulais sur mon lit, je ne prenais même pas la peine d'enlever mes chaussures. Je fermais doucement les paupières, pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

***  
 **Pdv Charles.  
**  
Je regardais mes frères et soeurs.  
Ils étaient tous en train de parler et de rigoler, autour de la table d'Héphaïstos.  
C'était étrange, d'habitude, nous sommes silencieux, nous pensions à notre projet ou nous écrivons les dernières modifications.  
Ce qui est encore plus étrange, c'est qu'ils m'éloignent de toutes les conversations, ils le fessaient peut-être involontairement, mais quand même...

Finalement, je réussis à capter l'attention de John et Maria.  
-Pourquoi, personne ne me parle ? demandais-je.  
Ils se regardèrent.  
-Euh... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Parce que c'est la vérité, aucun de vous ne me parle depuis une vingtaine de minutes, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Bien sûr, que non, dit Maria. Tout va bien. N'est-ce pas John.  
-Ouais, tout va bien et toi ?  
-Bas... Oui, si mes frères et sœurs ne me cachent rien.  
-Tu as une petite mine, dit doucement Maria.

Silena...  
Elle me manque déjà, je l'ai quitté il y a quatorze heures seulement et je meurs déjà d'envie de la revoir.

-Je préférais quand personne ne me parler, dis-je finalement.  
Ils se regardèrent rapidement.  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? dit gentiment Maria.  
-Rien. Rien qui vous regarde, en tout cas.

Les Héphaïstos travaillent toujours ensemble, dans le silence ou dans la bonne humeur, les personnes extérieures ne pense pas que nous sommes souder. Pourtant nous le sommes autant que les Athéna ou les Apollon  
C'est pour cela que ma réponse provoqua, un blanc à notre table.

-Tu es déprimé ?  
-Hein ? Non. Bien sûr que non, niais-je.  
-Comment on guéri, une dépression ? demanda Halley.  
-On va chercher un Apollon ? proposa Lisa.  
-Où ont lui dit, une bonne nouvelle c'est cool !  
-Non ! On a dit demain matin, rouspéta Tiffany.  
-Mais...  
-STOP, coupais-je. Déjà, je ne suis pas en dépression, je... Je suis juste un peu triste, d'avoir quitté une certaine fille. Ensuite, qu'est-ce que vous devez me dire ?  
-Fille ? Raconte ! dit Maria.  
Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche.  
-Désolé, mais je ne dirais rien, avant de savoir.  
Ils se regardèrent et Tiffany hocha la tête.  
-Tu es le nouveau conseiller en chef des Héphaïstos, dit Tiffany.  
Je restais légèrement choquer, je savais qu'ils en avaient parlé avant mon départ, mais je ne pensais pas, qu'ils me choisiraient vraiment...  
-Donc, cette fille ? demanda John.

Un doux sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.  
-Je crois que je l'aime. On sait rencontrer à cause d'un de mes demi-frères mortels. Il a renversé la glace d'une petite fille, cette petite fille en question était avec sa sœur et une amie. La sœur était au téléphone, je crois, donc j'ai eu affaire à l'amie.

Je ricanais légèrement.  
-Elle sait légèrement énervée au début, puis on a parlait, je lui ai acheter une glace, puis, le cinéma, puis la plage, le baiser, ou les baisers, et l'au revoir... finis-je avec un sourire triste.  
-C'est triste, commenta Maria.  
-Mais, mignon, ajouta Tiffany. Tu vas la revoir de toute façon ? Tu as son numéro ? Même si tu ne peux pas l'appeler, tu peux utiliser un téléphone jetable et...  
-Elle n'a pas de portable, coupais-je.  
Marc leva la tête, avec un grand sourire.  
-J'approuve cette fille. Tu nous l'as présente quand ?  
Je fis les gros yeux.  
-Tu penses que je vais lui parler de 15 frères et sœurs en plus, enfin, maintenant ? Elle serait choquée. Je vais attendre un peu, genre, quelques mois... Si elle ne me prend déjà pas pour un fou quand je vais lui parler de mon père.

Maria me regarda avec tristesse.  
-Les mortelles... soupira-t-elle.  
Son copain l'avait jeté, quand elle lui avait annoncé, il l'avait traité de folle, tellement de fois, qu'elle commençait à le croire.  
Les personnes de son lycée c'était donc rapidement intéressée à elle, le harcèlement avait commencer, puis elle avait débarquer ici, sa mère voulait qu'elle retrouve ses racines,c'est une permanente maintenant .  
Je sais qu'elle à peur de retourner dans ce monde, le monde des mortelles.

****  
 **Pdv Silena :**

Je marchais en direction du réfectoire, j'étais avec ma demi-sœur, Stacy. Elle avait quelques semaines de plus que moi, ne me demander pas, comment cela est possible...  
Elle me parla de tous les évènements que j'avais loupés.  
Je lui parlais de mes vacances, sans omettre Charlie.  
Elle voulait le voir.  
Malheureusement, je lui ai demander d'attendre, c'est vrais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a eu des rendez-vous et que l'on a échangés quelques baisers que nous sommes forcement en couple, je ne sais même pas, s'il va m'attendre, peut-être qu'une fille dans son école, attirera son attention. Peut-être qu'il me lâchera un '' Restons amie'' l'année prochaine...  
Ce serait horrible. Parce que, bon, je dois bien me l'avouer, je l'aime.

-Pomme ou poire ? demanda Stacy.  
-Pomme, encore et toujours.  
Un Héphaïstos me bouscula.  
-Je suis désolé, Silena, je ne t'avais pas vu... Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré...  
-Je suis rentrée, hier soir, Marc, dis-je simplement.  
-Vraiment ? Je ne t'ai pas vu...  
-Normal, j'ai était directement me coucher...  
-Mais...  
Il m'attrapa le bras.  
-Tu ne sais pas qui est notre nouveau conseiller en chef ! Je dois absolument te le présenter, tu vas l'adorer. Il est très gentil...  
-Peut-être mais...  
-BECKENDORF ! Cria Marc.  
Beckendorf ? Charlie ?

Je regardais la direction que Marc m'indiquait, quand le jeune homme se retourna, je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche avant de rire nerveusement.  
L'homme avait les yeux arrondis et me regarder avec un léger sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Marc.  
Le jeune homme se leva et arriva vers moi.  
-Fils d'Héphaïstos, dit-il simplement.  
-Fille d'Aphrodite, dis-je comme réponse.  
Il me sourit avant de se pencher vers moi, pour m'embrasser.  
-Alsace ?  
-Floride ?  
-Silena, dit-il avec un sourire rêveur.  
-Charlie...  
-Marc. On m'explique ?  
-C'est elle, dit-il simplement.  
-Et c'est lui...  
-Et je comprends toujours rien.  
Nous ricanons avant de nous embrasser de nouveau.

-  
 **Fin de tree-shots !  
À bientôt.**

 **OMGGG ! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas poster ce chapitre ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? :o !**


	14. PercyAnnabeth

**Percabeth.**

 **Pdv Annabeth :**

J'allais frapper à la porte, quand une main saisit mon poignet.  
Je poussais un léger soupir.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demandais-je.  
-Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?  
-Ils vont t'adorer ! En plus, tu les as déjà rencontrés.  
-C'était pour une autre raison, dit Percy.  
Je souriais doucement en mettant ma main sur sa joue.  
-Oui, tu étais venu les trouver, pour me sauver...  
-Mais, maintenant... C'est pour t'arracher à eux... Ton père va me tuer.  
Je balayais cette remarque de la main et je frappais.  
-De toute façon, tu as survécu à Cronos et Gaïa. Alors, mon père... Du gâteau.  
-Mais...  
Il se stoppa, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur mon père.  
Il avait un grand sourire et je sentis Percy se détendre légèrement.  
-Annie ! dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
-Papa, répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
Quand nous nous séparons, il se tourna vers Percy, ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement.  
-Percy, dit-il simplement en lui tendant la main.  
-Monsieur Chase, répondit mon petit-ami en serrant la main de mon père.

Mon père s'écarta pour nous laisser entrer.  
Percy attrapa ma main, discrètement.  
Mon père nous entraîna à l'étage.  
-Je suis désolé, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de mon ancienne chambre. Maria à insister pour que vous partagiez la même chambre...  
-Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Percy.  
-Je me doute, bien, dit mon père en fusillant Percy du regard.  
Je retiens un rire.  
-Je vous laisse vous installez, je vais mettre la table, Maria et les enfants, ne devraient plus tarder.  
J'acquiesçais et il sortit, en jetant un dernier regard noir à Percy.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Percy.  
Je ricanais en défaisant ma valise.  
-Dans l'esprit de mon père, tu viens de jouer le rôle du dépuceleur, qui voit enfin une occasion de se satisfaire...  
Percy rougit d'un coup, avant de prendre un sourire amusé.  
-S'il savait... chuchota-t-il.  
Je lui fis les gros yeux et il ricana.  
-Défait donc ta valise, ordonnais-je.

 **PJAC**

Nous descendions rapidement les escaliers, ma belle-mère et mes petits-frères, nous sautèrent directement dessus.  
Maria, nous emmena directement, dans le salon.  
Elle nous servit à boire, pendant que mon père s'installait en face de nous.  
-Alors, comment va votre monde ? demanda mon père.  
-Bien, dis-je simplement.  
-Juste, bien ? Percy, dit-moi, ma fille semble muette, tout à coup.  
Percy posa sa main sur la mienne.  
-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, monsieur. Nous fessons nos deuils et nous essayons de reprendre le cours de nos vies...  
-Mmh, commenta mon père. Il n'y a pas de nouvelle prophétie ?  
-Non, monsieur. Pas pour l'instant.  
-De toute façon, nous avons pris notre retraite, que le monde se débrouille sans nous. On a assez donner, dis-je en partant vers la cuisine.

Maria était en train de mettre la dernière touche, à son dessert.  
-Tu as besoin d'aide ? demandais-je.  
-Mmh... Non, merci... Ton père n'a pas trop était désagréable, pendant mon absence ?  
-Non... Non...  
-Tant mieux... Il n'a pas fait de remarque à Percy ?  
-Non, pas trop, dis-je en ricanant.  
-Tant mieux...  
-Tu sais, Percy stressait légèrement avant de revenir... Il pensait que Papa, aller le voir, comme ''le voleur de fille'', dis-je en ricanant.

Ma belle-mère ne me suivit pas dans mon rire, ce qui était étrange, venant d'elle.  
-NON ! dis-je choquée.  
Elle grimaça.  
-Papa, le voyait comme ça, assurais-je avec surprise.  
-Ben... Tu sais, j'ai passé plusieurs jours à le sermonner... Il voulait que Percy dorme dans notre tente...  
Je fronçais les sourcils.  
-Celle, qui est tellement déchirée, qu'on aperçoit plusieurs constellations ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
-Nous sommes surtout, en plein hiver... ajoute-t-elle.

 **Pdv Percy :**

Dès, qu'Annabeth fût loin, son père se tourna vers moi, avec hâte.  
-Donc, vous comptez étudier ? demanda .  
-Bien sûr, je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie. Je ne veux pas être juste un héros, je veux avoir un métier...  
-Une famille, je suppose, coupa son père.  
-Oui, monsieur, répondis-je simplement.  
-Mmh, commenta simplement le père d'Annie. Ce n'est pas trop dangereux, pour vous ?  
-Non... Et puis, nous avons toujours des solutions...  
-Mmh, commenta-t-il de nouveau.  
Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.  
-Vous comptez aller étudiait où ? demanda-t-il.  
-À la Nouvelle-Rome.  
-Avec ma fille, donc...  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Comment va votre mère ? demanda-t-il.  
-Bien, elle vient d'accoucher, ma petite sœur est un ange...  
-C'est une bonne nouvelle, espérons qu'elle ne devienne pas tata, avant sa majorité...  
Je sentis mes joues chauffer légèrement.  
-N'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il.  
-Euh... Oui... Enfin... Elle serait plutôt heureuse, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer... dis-je en souriant.  
Les oreilles de son père se colorèrent rapidement, je l'avoue, j'avais fait exprès...  
-Mais, ce n'est pas dans nos projets, du moins, pas pour l'instant.  
Ses oreilles prirent une couleur légèrement plus clair...

Les portes de la cuisine s'ouvrirent.  
-Nous allons passer à table, dit Annabeth en souriant. Percy, tu viens, on va chercher mes petits frères...  
-Bien sûr, dis-je en me levant.

Je sentis le regard de Monsieur Chase sur moi.  
J'attrapais la main d'Annabeth et elle me guida jusqu'à l'étage.  
-Alors ? Pas trop horrible cette discussion ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.  
-Je pense, qu'il n'aura rien contre moi, tant que tu n'es pas enceinte, dis-je en plaçant une de mes mains sur son ventre.  
Elle rougit rapidement, puis roula des yeux avant de continuer son chemin, vers la chambre de ses petits frères.

-On mange, dit-elle simplement.  
-Annie ?  
-Oui, Bobby ? dit-elle.  
-Tu vas rester, un peu ? demande-t-il en s'accrochant à sa jambe.  
Ses yeux se remplirent légèrement de larme, je resserrais ma main dans la sienne.  
-Je dois aller voir la mère de Percy. Mais... Je reviendrais... Après tout, je reviens toujours, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui... Mais, tu ne restes jamais longtemps... dit-il.  
Elle lui toucha les cheveux légèrement et lui demanda de descendre.  
Il descendit rapidement, suivit de son frère qui fessait la moue.

D'un geste rapide, j'attirais Annabeth dans mes bras.  
-Ne pleure pas. Si tu ne restes pas longtemps, c'est pour eux.  
-Ils me manquent, tu sais...  
-Je sais, murmurais-je.  
Je lui frottais rapidement le dos.  
-Nous devrions descendre avant que ton père, pense que je te séquestre... soufflais-je.  
Elle ricana et nous descendions rapidement.

 **-**

 **Un nouveau Percabeth qui sera sûrement en deux parties !**

 **Réponse reviews :**

 **Guest : Merci et oui, le voilà !**


	15. PercyAnnabeth 2

**Voici la suiiite !  
**

 **Pdv Annabeth :**

J'enlevais mes vêtements et j'enfilais un tee-shirt à Percy.  
Nous venions, enfin Percy, venait de vivre un véritable enfer avec mon père...

-Tout s'est merveilleusement bien passé, dis-je en souriant.  
Il ne me répondit pas, il se contenta de hausser une épaule et d'enfiler son pyjama.  
Je me glissais sous la couette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je.  
Percy regardait par la fenêtre les yeux fermer, ses lèvres bougeaient légèrement.  
-Je pris mon père, pour être encore en vie demain...  
Je levais les yeux au ciel et je ricanais légèrement.  
-Il n'a pas était si horrible... murmurais-je.  
-Fessons une petite citation, tu veux ?  
Je souriais légèrement.  
-'' Vous savez, pendant la construction de cette maison, les anciens propriétaires avaient pensé à tout... En effet, les murs sont tellement fins, que nous attendons tout. Cela dissuade habituellement les **voleurs.** C'est très intéressant n'est-ce pas Percy ? ''  
J'éclatais de rire, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire.  
Il s'installa à mes côtés et je m'étalais sur lui, comme toujours.  
Il passa un bras protecteur autour de ma taille, et plongea son nez dans mes cheveux.

-Dit... Percy ?  
-Mmh ? marmonna-t-il.  
-Tu ne vas pas fuir à cause de mon père, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il resserra sa prise.  
-Il en faut beaucoup, beaucoup, plus... Puit-de-sagesse.  
-Ma mère ? demandais-je avec amusement.  
-Même pas... murmura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas...  
-Je voulais juste être sûr, Cervelle d'Algues, murmurais-je.

Il ne répondit pas.  
Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis son souffle calme et régulier, il dormait.  
Je souriais doucement, avant de rejoindre Morphée, quelques minutes après mon Percy.

OSPJOSPJOSPJ

Je sortais rapidement de ma chambre, j'étais toujours en pyjama, mais j'avais ajouté un short de sport.  
Percy me tenait la main, il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux.  
-Je suis bien coiffé ?  
Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, puis je haussais une épaule.  
-Tu n'es jamais bien coiffé...  
Il commença à ricaner, mais se stoppa soudainement.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
-Tu crois, que ton père va me le reprocher ? demande-t-il avec un air sérieux.  
Je ricanais légèrement.  
-Bien sûr, que non... Pourquoi, te reprocherait-il ça ?  
Il haussa une épaule.  
-On ne sait jamais, murmura-t-il.

Nous entrions dans le salon en silence.  
Mon père lisait son journal, ma belle-mère déposée le petit-déjeuner sur la table et mes petits-frères joués avec leurs petites voitures.  
-Très jolis, pyjama, Annie, commenta Maria.  
-Merci, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Nous nous installions en silence.  
Quand, ma belle-mère vue assisse, mon père dénia enfin nous regarder.  
-Avez-vous bien dormis ? demande-t-il.  
-Très bien, papa, dis-je simplement.  
-Pas de cauchemars ? s'inquiéta ma belle-mère.  
-Jamais, avec Percy, dis-je en souriant légèrement.  
Mon père leva les yeux au ciel.

-Donc... Vous allez aller chez la mère de Percy ? demanda ma belle-mère.  
-Oui, répondis-je. Percy doit rencontrer officiellement sa petite-sœur.  
Percy eut un doux sourire.  
-Tu ne l'as pas rencontré ? demanda ma belle-mère avec surprise.  
-Je l'ai vus en Iris-Mail... Mais j'étais en quête... Puis, nous avions décider de passer par ici, avant d'aller chez ma mère... expliqua-t-il.  
Ma belle mère lui offrit un doux sourire en lui donnant un pancakes...

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Maria.  
-Estelle, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
-J'espère qu'elle sera se coiffer, elle, marmonna mon père.

Percy prit une teinte cramoisie, ma belle-mère fusilla mon père du regard, je vis de même.  
Ce dernier haussa une épaule, un sourire sur le visage.

-Vous partez quand déjà ? demanda mon père.  
-Presser que l'on partes ? demandais-je sèchement.  
-Non, non... Je ne serais jamais pressé que **tu** partes.  
Je serrais légèrement les dents.  
-Papa...  
-Aurais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? dit-il de manière innocente.  
-Oui, répliquais-je agacée.  
-Annie... dit doucement Percy.  
-Frédéric... dit ma belle-mère.

Percy essaya d'attraper ma main.  
-Non, dis-je en le repoussant légèrement. Il y en a marre. Je ne te permets pas, papa. Tu fais des remarques camouflées, il y en a marre. Tu te prends pour qui, pour juger mes choix ?  
-Je suis ton père, dit-il simplement. J'ai parfaitement le droit, de ne pas vouloir que tu fréquentes ce garçon.  
Je fronçais les sourcils.  
-Tu es mon père quand cela t'arrange. Alors, ne vient pas me faire une leçon. Tu n'as jamais était là...  
Je me levais de table.  
-Viens, Percy. Ta mère nous attend sûrement.  
-Mais...  
-Percy, dis-je fermement sans quitter mon père du regard.

Percy soupira et j'attrapais sa main.  
Nous montions rapidement les escaliers et commençons nos valises.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû... commença Percy.  
-Ne m'en parle pas, coupais-je rapidement. Je ne veux pas en parler. Il se permet de juger mes choix, alors qu'il n'a jamais était là pour moi.  
-Mais... Annie, c'est ton père... C'est ta famille.  
Je mettais un tee-shirt banc rapidement.  
-N'importe quoi, ma famille c'est toi, dis-je simplement.

Il eut un sourire en coin, en s'habillant.  
On frappa deux petits coups à ma porte.  
Je soufflais et vérifier que Percy était bien habiller avant d'ouvrir.  
Mon père était dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je sèchement.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Percy.  
Celui-ci regarda autour de lui.  
-Euh... Je vais... Euh...  
Finalement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sauta.

Mon père fit les gros yeux, alors que je n'étais absolument pas troublée par cette sortie.  
Mon père se racla finalement la gorge.  
-Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement...  
Je hochais légèrement la tête.  
-Tu ne m'as pas seulement blessé, tu as blessé l'homme que j'aime.  
-Tu sais... J'aime beaucoup Percy... C'est un bon gars...  
-Alors, pourquoi ce comportement de...  
-Parce que, je ne veux pas que ma petite fille m'abandonne. Comme tu le dis, je n'ai jamais était là. Je ne connais pas vraiment, et j'aurais aimé que cela change avant que tu sortes avec un garçon.

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Tu as loupé cette étape, mais je ne vais pas régresser. Alors... Ne gâches pas ta chance de faire partit de mon avenir, pour des choses inutiles et improbables.

Après quelques instants, il me prit dans ses bras.  
-Ne pars pas, chuchota-t-il.  
-Je reviendrais comme toujours... Pour l'heure, nous sommes attendus...  
Il se sépara légèrement de moi et hocha la tête.  
Il descendit avec mon sac.  
J'attrapais celui de Percy et j'allais dire au revoir à mes frères.

Quand, j'arrivais dans le salon, Percy souriait avec mon père.  
Maria regardait la scène de loin, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
Percy remonta son regard vers moi et je me sentis, fondre une fois de plus...  
-Tu es prête ? demande-t-il.  
Je hochais légèrement la tête.  
Il échangea une poignet de main avec mon père et fit la bise à ma belle-mère.  
Je pris cette dernière dans mes bras et je saluais mon père.  
Nous quittons ensuite, la maison, main dans la main.

-Bonus !-

-Elle est tellement mignonne, dit Percy.  
-Tu veux la prendre ? demanda Sally.  
-Je vais la casser... marmonna-t-il.  
-Mais non, dis-je en souriant.  
Il hésita et la prit finalement dans ses bras, il poussait des petites exclamations, pas très viril.  
Ce qui me fit sourire rapidement.  
Sally se plaça à côté de moi, elle mit une main dans mon dos.  
-Ne sont-ils pas trop mignons, murmura-t-elle.  
-Si, affirmais-je dans un souffle.

Le chronomètre sonna et Sally partit dans la cuisine.  
Je me plaçais derrière Percy, mes mains autour de sa taille et ma tête sur son épaule.  
-Elle dort, murmura-t-il.  
-Ta sœur est tellement mignonne...  
-Un jour... Un jour on vivra la même scène, mais se sera notre bébé...  
J'eu un doux sourire.  
-Mais, pas dans les prochaines années, ton père me tuerait.  
J'éclatais de rire.

 **-**  
 **Voici la fin de cette TS !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

: Merci et désolé pour l'attente !

LilyHufflepuff : Merci et je ne vais pas hésiter pas t'inquiétude là-dessus !

Guest : Merci ! Et voilà donc, la suite !


	16. Jasper

***Idée du couple : Hestia2017 *  
C'est la première fois que j'écris un Jasper, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !  
**

 **Jasper :**

Je marchais le long plage, l'eau me touchant parfois les orteils.  
Une larme passa sur ma joue, suivit d'une autre.  
Je venais de passer la pire journée de ma vie.  
-Piper ? dit une voix douce.  
Je passais une main sur mon visage, pour enlever quelques larmes, cela ne marcha pas.  
Je sentis une main s'installer sur mon épaule.  
Elle me força à me retourner légèrement.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune blonde.

Mon visage se tordit en grimace de tristesse.  
-C'est... C'est horrible... articulais-je entre deux sanglots.  
Annabeth me plaça dans ses bras, elle frotta mon dos quelques instants.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est horrible, Piper ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-Je... Je... Je ne suis plus... A... Avec Jason...  
Ses mouvements se firent plus hésitant.  
-Quoi ?  
Elle se décala légèrement, pour voir mon visage.  
-Mais... Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Je pris une grande respiration, elle passa une main sur mon visage pour enlever mes larmes.  
-Il... Il m'a trompé, articulais-je.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
-Tu es sûr que nous parlons du même Jason ?  
Je hoquetais.  
-Calme-toi... dit-elle en me fessant un léger sourire. Tu vas me raconter... Mais, respire profondément.

Nous nous installons sur le sable.  
Elle fixa son regard sur l'océan et je fis de même.  
Elle attendait que je sois prête à parler.  
Je pris une grande respiration.

-Comme tout les jeudis, je devais passer ma journée avec lui, malheureusement, il avait une maudite réunion, il m'a donc demandé de venir vers quatorze heures, pour que l'on passe l'après-midi ensemble.

Annabeth hocha légèrement la tête.

-Quand, je suis arrivé, j'étais légèrement en retard, j'allais m'excuser... Et... Il embrassait Reyna.  
Je me remis à pleurer.  
Annabeth me frotta doucement le dos.  
-Il doit y avoir une explication, rationnelle.  
-Ce n'est qu'un gros crétin. Quand il m'a vu, il a ouvert la bouche. C'est tout. Je suis partie, avec une certaine lenteur pour qu'il me rattrape, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'a pas bougé.  
Annabeth ouvrit la bouche.  
-Merci, de m'avoir écouté, je vais aller manger dans mon lit, maintenant, coupais-je tristement.

Je me relevais rapidement et je partais en courant vers mon bungalow.  
Je m'enfonçais dans mon lit, après avoir mis mon pyjama.  
Je pleurais en silence, jusqu'à m'endormir d'épuisement.  
 **  
Pdv Jason.**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Cette question était restée dans mon esprit depuis qu'elle était partie.  
-Pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas arrêté ?  
-Je suis d'accord, tu as vraiment était con, sur ce coup-là...  
-C'est elle. Depuis toujours et ce sera toujours elle.  
Je mettais mes mains dans mes cheveux.  
-Par Jupiter, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Franck soupira.  
-La vraie question, c'est qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, le regardant pour la première fois.  
-Retrouve là.  
-Mais... Bien sûr ! Merci Francky !  
Ce dernier râla.  
Je partais rapidement vers la colonie des sang-mêlé.  
 **  
Pdv Piper.  
**  
La lune était pleine, elle éclairait mes pas.  
Je reniflais en attachant mes cheveux en chignon lâche.  
Je marchais dans la colonie, pour m'occuper.  
Morphée ne voulait pas de moi, lui aussi.  
Une autre larme tomba.  
-Piper ?

Je reconnaissais cette voie.  
Elle appartient à l'homme qui m'a brisé.  
Sans contrôler mes pieds, je me retournais.  
C'était bien lui, Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter.  
Il portait un pull noir, pour une fois il n'était pas coiffé.  
Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge, il poussa un soupir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
-Oh... Piper... dit-il simplement.  
-Dégage, dis-je d'une voie qui voulait le contraire.  
Il fit un pas et je reculais légèrement.  
Il baissa la tête, attristé.  
-Je...  
-Je ne veux pas te voir, Grace, dis-je dans un murmure.  
-Moi, je veux te voir, souffla-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.  
Je croissais les bras.  
-Tu... Tu veux me voir ? Tu m'as trahi ! Je te hais !  
Il baissa les yeux.  
-Je... Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, je te le jure, c'est elle...  
Je serrais les dents.  
-Tu avais l'air d'apprécier, dis-je froidement.  
-N'importe quoi...  
-Jason, je t'en prie... Laisse-moi. Tu m'as fait assez de mal.  
Il s'approcha vivement de moi et m'attrapa les épaules.  
-Tu ne comprends pas. C'est toi, que j'aime. Et ce sera toujours toi. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Elle m'a embrassé. C'est différent. Je t'aime, toi, Piper McLean. Je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec elle, mais avec toi. Je ne veux pas avoir des enfants avec elle, je veux des enfants avec toi et personne d'autre. Tu es celle qui hante mes rêves, celle qui me retourne la tête, juste en étant présente. S'il te plaît, crois-moi... dit-il en laissant tomber une larme.

Mes idées étaient embrouillées, devais-je le croire ?  
Il avait l'air tellement sincère...  
Mais...  
 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est sincère, il t'aime..._ me murmura une voie angélique.  
Ma mère.  
Je fermais doucement les yeux et je me penchais vers ses lèvres.  
Elles m'avaient manqué.

-  
 **Alors ?**  
 **Verdict ?**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Guest : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimes également les Jasper !**

 **LilyHufflepuff : Merci ! Voici un nouveau Os j'espère qu'il t'a plut également !**


	17. ClarisseChris

****On ce retrouve pour un Clarisse/Chris.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira c'est le premier OS que j'écris sur ce couple !  
Bonne lecture !****

Il passa une main sur son visage, pour enlever quelques gouttes de sueur.  
Il remit son épée dans son fourreau.  
Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, en s'arrêtant sur moi.  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un doux sourire.  
Sa main se dressa, il me salua de loin.

-Ferme la bouche.

J'obéis.

-Et redresse ta main, secoue-là légèrement.

J'obéis encore une fois.  
Il détourna les yeux après un instant, puis il se retourna vers ses amis.  
Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots, puis ils partirent en direction des bungalows.  
Je détournais le regard et croissais celui de Silena.  
Elle avait un sourcil haussé, ses bras étaient croisés et elle avait un léger sourire.

-"Non, Silena... Je ne ressens rien pour Chris '' récita-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Mais... C'est vrai, soufflais-je.  
-Alors, pourquoi tu te transformes en guimauve, quand il est là ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je... Je ne me transforme pas en guimauve...  
-D'accord, alors tu l'expliques comment ton comportement ?  
-J'étais surprise, c'est tout, soufflais-je légèrement énervée.  
-Arrête ! Tu bavais littéralement sur lui !

Je sentis mes joues me brûler.

-N'importe quoi, dis-je en me levant.

Je l'entendis soupirer et m'appeler, je ne fis pas attention et continuer ma route vers mon bungalow.  
J'entrais et me diriger vers mon placard.  
J'attrapais un short de sport et un tee-shirt noir, ainsi qu'une paire de basket.

-Clarisse ? entendis-je.

Je connaissais la voix, mais je ne savais plus à qui elle appartenait, sûrement à un de mes frères, après tout, personnes d'autres n'entraient ici.

-Plus tard, répondis-je en enlevant mon tee-shirt.  
-Mais...

La fin de la phrase n'arriva jamais à mes oreilles, je me tournais donc vers la voix.  
Ma bouche s'ouvrit et mes joues se colorèrent vivement.  
Ce n'était pas un de mes frères, mais Chris.  
Il avait la bouche entrouverte et le visage extrêmement rougi.  
Quand, il croisa mes prunelles, il se retourna précipitamment.

-Je n'ai rien vu... mentit-il avec évidence.

J'enfilais rapidement mon tee-shirt, les joues toujours rouges.

-C'est bon, dis-je d'une voix légèrement tendue.

Il se retourna, son visage était toujours rouge et il évitait mon regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, demandais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il était aussi, voir plus gêner que moi...

-Je suis venu de la part de Silena...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu avais oublié ça... J'étais dans le coin et elle avait quelque chose à faire... Alors... Je suis venu... dit-il.

-Un Hermès qui me redonne mes affaires, murmurais-je avec un sourire amusée.  
-Tout arrive, répondit-il en me tendant mon gilet.

Je m'approchais de lui et je l'attrapais.  
-Merci, soufflais-je.  
-De rien, dit-il simplement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je regardais autour de moi.

-On devrait sortir, dit-il.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
-Le règlement, chuchota-t-il.  
Mes joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.  
-Mmh...  
-Tu allais t'entraîner ? demande-t-il en me tenant la porte du bungalow.  
Je hochais la tête.  
-D'accord... dit-il en s'installant sur les quelques marches à l'entrée de mon bungalow.

Je m'installais à côté de lui, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher.  
Il regardait au loin, alors que je regardais mes pieds.

-Je ne devrais pas t'embêter alors... chuchota-t-il.  
-Oh, tu ne m'embêtes, répondis-je un peu trop rapidement.

Un sourire s'installa sur son visage, il se leva.

-Alors... Tu me gardes une place, pour le feu de camp de ce soir ? demanda-t-il en me tendant une main.

Je la saisis et il m'aida à me redresser.

-Bien sûr, dis-je avec un sourire.  
Il hocha la tête, lâchant délicatement ma main et tourna des talons.  
Après, quelques mètres il se retourna pour me saluer.

Je remontais rapidement les escaliers et je me laissais tomber sur mon lit.

-Ben... Merde, alors... Elle avait raison... Je l'aime... murmurais-je.

 ** ******* ** **Eclipse temporelle**** ** *******

Silena était à ma droite, elle discutait avec son petit-copain.  
Je regardais les flammes, avec insistance.

-Tu fais presque peur, comme ça, souffla quelqu'un à mon oreille.

Je me retournais légèrement, pour voir Chris.  
Il était vêtu d'une veste en cuir noir, d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un simple jean noir.

-Salut Chris, dit Silena et Beckendorf en cœur.

Il les salua d'un geste de la main.  
Chris s'installa à côté de moi, en souriant.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? me demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi pour attraper une de mes mèches.  
-Silena m'a coupé quelques mèches, dis-je en rougissant légèrement.  
Il hocha la tête légèrement.  
-Tu es magnifique, en tout cas... murmura-t-il.

Je tournais légèrement la tête, gênée.

-Merci, murmurais-je.  
-Ne me remercie pas. J'annonce juste une vérité...

Je souriais légèrement.  
Je le regardais un instant, il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il tripotait nerveusement sa fermeture éclair.

Je détournais le regard de Chris, pour me concentrer sur le discours de Chiron.  
Silena me donna un léger coup de coude, de façon discrète.  
Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils.  
Elle me montra du regard l'espace qui était entre nous.  
Je rougis d'un coup, en découvrant la main de Chris.  
Il avait passé son bras autour de ma taille, sans me toucher, je tournais mon regard vers lui.  
Il me regardait en souriant.  
Il se pencha légèrement pour atteindre mon oreille.

-Tu passes la journée de demain avec moi ? chuchote-t-il.  
Il se redressa légèrement, juste pour pouvoir planter son regard dans le mien.  
-Euh... Oui... Avec joie... chuchotais-je en rougissant.  
Il me fit un clin d'œil et rapprocha enfin son bras de ma taille.

-Maintenant, bonne nuit à tous, conclut Chiron.  
Je me redressais lentement, Chris remonta son bras pour le placer sur mes épaules.  
Silena me regarda longuement avec un sourire amusée sur les lèvres.

-Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il.  
-Si tu veux... Ne te... commençais-je.  
-C'est sur mon chemin, coupa-t-il en haussant une épaule.

Je souriais légèrement.  
Arrivée devant mon bungalow, il se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

-À demain, Clarisse...  
-À... À... À de.. À dema... À demain... balbutiais-je.  
Il toucha une dernière fois ma joue, avant de s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres.

-

Réponses Reviews :

LilyHufflepuff : Voici, un nouveau chapitre, pour complet ton manque Mdrrr


	18. Couple Surprise

**Je ne vous dis pas le nom du couple, un peu de suspense !  
Bonne lecture ! **

**Couple Surprise :**

Je levais les yeux, elle était tout simplement magnifique.  
Elle était là, parcourant le ciel, même le soleil semblait pâle face à son éclat.  
Je pouvais la contempler pendant des heures, voir des jours, que dis-je des siècles !

J'entendais quelqu'un arriver, pourtant je ne bougeais pas, mes yeux ne la quitta pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Percy Jackson.  
-Je regarde la plus belle création de mon père... dis-je.

Percy rentra dans mon champ de vision, il me dépassa légèrement et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-La nouvelle ? demanda-t-il.  
-Parfaitement.  
-Elle s'appelle Scarlett, je crois... murmura-t-il.

Je hochais la tête.

-Tu lui as déjà parlé ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, il y a toujours quelqu'un entre nous, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul prétendant, dis-je.  
-Oh, dit-il en ricanant.  
-Tu te moques ? demandais-je outré.  
-Non, dit-il en levant les mains.  
-Tant mieux, parce que rappelle-moi, qui radotait sur une jeune femme blonde, prénommée Annabeth, pendant plus de quatre ans ? Rappelle-moi qui ?

Il croisa les bras.

-Si tu veux que je t'aide, ferme-là ! dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je regardais rapidement Scarlett.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? demandais-je.  
-Je vais m'arranger pour que tu sois seul avec elle, dit-il.  
-À l'heure du repas ? demandais-je.  
-Évidemment, répondit-il en souriant. Après ce sera à toi de jouer.  
-Mon charme légendaire opérera, me vantais-je.  
-Ouais... D'habitude on parle plutôt du charme de ton père... D'ailleurs... C'est un peu ta soeur... Scarlett...  
-Et alors ? demandais-je.  
-C'est un peu... De l'inceste... murmura-t-il.  
-Foutaise ! Je l'épouserais et nous aurons une multitude de gosses !  
-Ouais... Faut qu'elle soit d'accord...  
-Arrange-toi pour que je sois seul avec elle et elle sera automatiquement d'accord, dis-je avec certitude.  
-Elle descend, remarqua Percy. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-On reste naturel ! Bien sûr, dis-je en allant derrière un arbre.  
-Ce n'est pas très naturel, dit Percy en approchant.

-Percy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit une voix féminine.  
-Je... Bas... Je... expliqua-t-il pitoyablement.  
-Oh... Tu parles encore à ton pégase ? demanda Silena.  
-Euh... Ben... Ouais...  
-Tu sais, je sais que tu ne veux pas monter un autre pégase, mais... Scarlett va tellement vite...  
-Ah ? dit-il simplement.  
-Pourquoi... Blackjack est derrière cet arbre ? demanda ma douce Scarlett.  
-Il cherche de l'ombre, dit Percy.

Silena le regarda bizarrement, elle demanda à Scarlett d'avancer et l'a mit dans son écurie.

-C'est le moment ! Met-moi dans le box, d'à côté ! dis-je.  
-Ouais... Ouais... Tu sais que je viens de repasser pour un fou, là...  
-Je m'en moque, mets-moi prêt d'elle, que mon charme opère !

Il ricana et m'installa près de Scarlett.

-Je vous laisse faire connaissance, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-J'aime bien cet endroit, commenta Scarlett.  
-Moi aussi, c'est... Calme, dis-je avec hésitation.  
-Mais... Est-ce que tu sais si Artémis recrute aussi des pégases ? demanda-t-elle en secouant légèrement sa belle crinière.

Mort cérébrale.

-  
 **Voilà !  
C'était court, et pour passer le temps, il n'y aura pas de suite !  
Réponses Reviews :**

 **LilyHufflepuff et Annacat-13 : Merci vous deux !  
**


	19. Champs de bataille

****Encore et toujours, ce couple que j'aime temps...  
Vous l'avez deviné, (enfin j'espère sinon ma phrase est dans une profonde solitude... ), voilà un Tratie.****

* * *

Champs de bataille :

Silence.  
Le silence vient de tomber, il n'y avait plus de cris, plus de combat.  
Les derniers monstres tentent de fuir, les demi-dieux ennemis abandonnent leurs armes.  
Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, tournant mon regard vers l'empire Stade Building, j'entends quelques cris de victoire au loin.  
Je tourne la tête pour capter le regard de mon petit frère.  
Il lâche son épée, comme si elle la brûlait, alors que je resserre la mienne.  
Il s'approche lentement, enjambant les corps de nos frères, de nos sœurs, de nos amis...  
Il les regarde, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est fini, lui dis-je simplement.

Il hoche doucement la tête, je le serre dans mes bras, retenant quelques sanglots en voyant les différents corps étalés sur le sol.  
Je me séparais doucement de lui, après quelques minutes.

-Allons aider les blessés, dis-je. Les Apollon auront besoin d'aide...

Il hoche la tête, nous partions en silence vers une des tentes de premiers secours.  
À l'intérieur, c'est la folie, les Apollon passes de victimes en victimes, ils donnent les premiers soins à toute vitesse.  
Nos frères d'armes, hurlent, pleurent, tremblent, souffrent...  
Mon cœur à mal, terriblement mal.  
Connors rejoint rapidement Will Solace, alors que je restais planté là, observant mes frères, mes sœurs, mes amis souffrirent.

Will était en train de retirer une flèche de l'estomac de Sherman Yang.  
Sherman tremblait énormément, il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.  
Connors lui demande ce que nous pouvons faire, il nous demande de bander et de nettoyer le plus de plaies possibles.  
Même si nos mains tremblèrent et que nos gestes n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs, nous arrivions à apporter les soins.  
Je remarquais discrètement que Connors faisait tourner son poignet.  
Je l'avais aperçus tombé dessus, pendant la bataille, mais il ne c'était pas plaint, j'en avais donc conclut qu'il n'avait rien.

-Connors, tu devrais mettre une bande, dis-je.  
-Absolument pas.. Si un Apollon voit que j'ai une bande, je ne pourrais plus aider, murmura-t-il.  
-Tu es blessé, insistais-je.  
-Je vais bien, dit-il en s'éloignant vers Ellis Wakefield.

Je poussais un léger soupir, je m'approche de Kayla Knowles, elle est en train de recoudre Jake Mason, celui-ci grimaçait légèrement.

-Toutes les tentes ont des Apollon ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous ici... dis-je.  
-C'est normale, c'est la dernière... dit-elle en continuant son ouvrage.  
-Où sont les autres blessés ?  
-Ceux qui sont gravement blessés, qui ne peuvent pas attendre, sont auprès de mon père. Les autres sont tous ici.  
Je serrais légèrement les dents.  
-Et... Ceux qui ne sont pas blessé ? demandais-je.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête.

-Ils sont soit morts, soit comme toi, bénévoles, dit-elle.  
-Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda Jake difficilement.  
-Oui, dis-je en parcourant une nouvelle fois l'assemblée. Tout le monde est rentré ?

Elle me regarda.

-Il me semble... Oui, dit-elle. Tous les vivants en tout cas...  
-Qui ? demanda Jake.  
-Gardner, comme toujours, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Une équipe est partie chercher les derniers blessés et... Ils ramènent quelques corps, si tu te dépêches tu peux le rejoindre...  
-Merci... Et courage, dis-je en partant.

Je sortais rapidement de la tente, plus j'avançais plus le calme recommençait.  
Je rattrapais facilement l'équipe dont m'avait parlé Kayla, elle était composée de Percy, Clarisse, Annabeth, ainsi que quelques esprits de la nature.  
Ils posent aucune question sur la raison de ma venue.  
Nous gardons nos armes et nos positions de défense, il pourrait rester des monstres.  
Nous avançons lentement, trop lentement à mon goût.  
Annabeth se penche, elle regarde le mesure le pou de quelqu'un.

-Il est en vie, dit-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas un des nôtres, dit sèchement Clarisse. Qu'il crève.  
-Non. Vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers deux esprits. Emmenez-le à Chiron. Ils le soigneront.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Clarisse. C'est à cause d'eux si Silena est...

Sa voix s'étouffa, Annabeth mit son bras autour de son épaule.

-Il sera jugé. Et sûrement tué. Mais, nous n'aurions pas ça sur la conscience, dit-elle.

Clarisse acquiesça légèrement et nous reprenions notre route.  
Après quelques mètres, deux formes se dressèrent devant nous, nous continuions d'avancer.  
C'étaient deux sangs mêlés, deux filles, une aidait l'autre à marcher.  
Elles avaient les têtes baissées, nous ne pouvions pas voir leurs visages.  
Elles n'étaient cas quelques mètres.  
Percy leva son épée vers eux.

-Identité ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, marchant jusqu'à la hauteur de Percy.

-Mes dieux, murmurais-je. Kitty...

Je faisais un pas vers elles, j'étais presque sûr.  
Elles relevèrent lentement la tête et je m'élançais vers elles.  
Miranda soutenait difficilement Katie, elles étaient toutes les deux blessés.  
Miranda avait quelques coupures, par-ci par-là, alors que Katie boitait.  
Elle planta son regard dans le mien et je fondis totalement.  
Je l'attrapais par la taille et la rapprochais rapidement de moi.  
Je la serrais à l'étouffer.

-Doucement, murmure-t-elle.

Je desserrais légèrement ma prise.  
Je mettais ma main sur sa joue, enlevant une larme.

-Je t'ai cru mort, chuchote-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai décidé de rester. Après tout, qui t'emmerderais après ?

Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou, en silence.  
Je respirais le parfum de ses cheveux, un instant.

-Tu as besoin de soins... chuchotais-je. Toi aussi Miranda.  
-Les esprits vont les ramener, dit Annabeth en souriant légèrement.

Katie s'accrocha à mon tee-shirt.

-Ne pars pas, murmure-t-elle.  
-Je serais là, avant la nuit, lui promis-je.  
-J'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle en pleurant légèrement.  
-Eux aussi... dis-je difficilement.

Je l'embrassais longuement sur le front, puis la guidais vers une nymphe.

-Travis... murmura Katie.  
Je regardais ses yeux remplis de larmes.  
-Travis... S'il te plaît...  
J'avançais de nouveau vers elle, j'encadrais sa tête avec mes mains.  
J'approchais lentement la tête, je fermais les yeux et j'unissais nos lèvres.  
Je continuais le baiser, en la rapprochant de plus en plus de moi, elle passa une main dans mes cheveux. Je me séparais doucement d'elle.  
-Prends soin d'elle, murmurais-je à la nymphe.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle.  
Je leur tournais directement le dos, je fermais doucement les yeux, en serrant les dents.  
-Travis... supplia une dernière fois Katie.  
-Allons-y, dit la nymphe.

Je tournais légèrement la tête, Katie sanglotait encore, mais elle était partit en direction de la tente.

-Katie, hein ? me glissa Percy un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Et toi alors ? Tu te décides quand ? demandais-je en jetant un œil à Annabeth.

Elle discutait avec Clarisse, à quelques mètres de nous.  
Percy changea lentement de couleur.

-C'est... Ca... Ce sera plus simple maintenant, dit-il. Dans quelques jours, si tout va bien...

Il se tut quand les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent.

-Alors Alatir, dit Clarisse. Tu arrêtes enfin de tourner autour du pot ?

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
-Hein ?  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu prends enfin ton courage à deux mains, pour te mettre avec Gardner ?

Je haussais une épaule, mes sourcils toujours froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pendant la bataille...  
-Sérieusement ? demanda Annabeth. Mais... Depuis des années vous vous dévorez des yeux !

Je retenais un ricanement, elle faisait quoi elle, avec Percy ?  
Ce dernier devina sûrement mes pensées, vu la couleur de ses joues.

-Bas... Puisque, je vous le dis...  
-Mouais... dit Clarisse.  
-Bon... Alors dis-nous, comment tu l'as sus ? demanda Annabeth.

Elle avait la petite lueur dans son regard, qui indiquait qu'elle pensait m'avoir piégée.

-Je regardais toujours où elle était, si elle avait besoin de moi, si elle était blessée. Et, d'un seul coup, un monstre m'a tenue occupé quelques secondes de plus. C'est quelques secondes étaient de trop, elle n'était plus dans mon champ de vision. Je me suis mis à courir pour la trouver, l'apercevoir... Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je me suis senti... Je ne sais pas... Mais j'avais tellement peur... Je me suis même dit, que si elle était morte, je devrais mourir aussi, juste pour la rejoindre. Retrouver son sourire, son rire, son visage, son parfum...

-Tu vas survivre jusqu'à ce soir ? demanda Clarisse.

Je souriais légèrement.

-J'ai plutôt intérêt, si je ne veux pas qu'elle me maudisse...

* * *

 ** **Voilà !  
Comme toujours... Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
Et... Si j'écrivais une fan fic, sur ce couple, vous la lirez ?****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Annacat-13 : Merci ! Contente que tu aimes !****

 ** **LilyHufflepuff : Merci ! Après tout, pourquoi notre p'tit Black n'aurait pas le droit à l'amour ? Mdr  
****


	20. Tratie : Mêle toi de tes affaires

****Hello !  
Le projet ''fiction Tratie'' est maintenant plus qu'un projet ! Le début est déjà disponible. Le titre de la fiction est ''Mêle toi de tes affaires...'' . Je vous donne également le prologue ici. Le voici ! Bonne lecture !****

 **Prologue:**

Tous les soirs, on voyait ce genre de scène. Elle changeait fréquemment de raison, mais elle hurlait toujours. Aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de cigarette pour elle.

-C'est toujours la même chose, soupirais-je.

Annabeth releva le nez de son livre, elle jeta un regard rapide à la dispute, puis elle haussa une épaule.

-Elle va bientôt se calmer, comme d'habitude.  
-Elle pourrait arrêter maintenant. Elle devrait venir poser ses fesses-là. Elle est chiante à nous afficher comme ça, tout les soirs.  
-Nous devons voir le bon côté des choses, quand elle revient, elle est détendue.  
-Détendue ? Elle nous parle méchamment.  
-Elle traverse une période difficile... rétorqua-t-elle.  
-Depuis, deux ans. Il est plus que temps, qu'elle se remette du divorce de ses parents.  
-Katie... chuchota Annabeth. Il faut la comprendre...  
-Non on doit faire plus que la comprendre, on doit l'aider.  
-On a promis, de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires... Tu te souviens ?  
-Nous avions onze ans.  
-Personnellement, je ne veux pas rompre ce pacte, je n'ai pas envie que vous vous mêliez de mes affaires, dit-elle en souriant. Sérieusement, Katie... Ne t'en mêle pas... Tu auras des ennuis...  
-Mais non... dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Katie... S'il te plaît...

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que Thalia s'approchait de nous, elle avait fini de hurler. Un léger sourire c'était même installé sur ses lèvres. Annabeth replongea dans son livre, alors que je rangeais mes écouteurs.

-Quels clochards, dit-elle méchamment. Même pas capable de me donné une cigarette.

Je prenais une légère respiration, je devais intervenir, je n'en pouvais plus de ses cris.

-Tu as demandé gentiment ? demandais-je. Peut-être qu'il t'en aurait donner une, si tu avais demandé gentiment.  
-Tu m'engueules ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
-Quoi ? Bien sûr, que non. J'essaye de te conseiller !  
-Donc... Tu te mêles de mes affaires ?  
-J'essaye d'agir en amie, pour une fois, me défendis-je.  
-Tu as fait une promesse. Je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires, moi !  
-Écoute, je voulais juste...  
-Tu veux te mêler de mes affaires ? Tu veux m'aider ? Lève-toi et va me chercher une cigarette. Ensuite, tu auras l'autorisation de te mêler de mes affaires.  
-Tu...  
-Je suis très sérieuse. Si, tu décides de rester sur cette chaise, tu t'engages à ne plus jamais me faire la moindre remarque ''pour m'aider''.

Je croisais le regard d'Annabeth, elle secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Je plongeais de nouveau mon regard dans le regard électrique de Thalia.

-D'accord, dis-je en me levant. Mais, en passant... Je déteste te voir fumer.

J'avançais rapidement, en regardant autour de moi. Je croisais finalement des prunelles bleues, appartenant à un jeune homme. Il devait avoir mon âge, il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était sur la terrasse d'un Macdo avec ses amis, un paquet de cigarettes à la main. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Thalia, elle avait les sourcils froncés et semblait inquiète. Je prenais une grande respiration, puis j'avançais vers le jeune homme aux prunelles bleutés.

-Bonjour, commençais-je avec un sourire hésitant.  
-Bonjour, répondit le jeune homme. On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
-Euh... Ca vous dérangerez de me dépanner d'une cigarette ? demandais-je avec un petit sourire.  
-Non, bien sûr... Qu'est-ce que tu nous donnes en échange ?  
-Pardon ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Tu as une idée du prix d'une cigarette ? Je ne fais pas dans la charité, même si tu as de beaux yeux.

Ses amis ricanèrent, alors que je poussais un soupir.

-Écoutez... J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de cette cigarette...

Il pencha légèrement la tête et plissa les yeux, pour mieux me scanner.

-Tu ne fumes pas.

C'était une affirmation... Une affirmation exacte.

-Si, tu voulais absolument venir me parler, il y avait d'autres options... dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'ouvrais la bouche complétement choquée.

-Excuse-moi ? Mais... commençais-je.  
-Pourquoi tu as besoin de cette cigarette ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je... C'est compliqué... dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'ai tout mon temps... rétorqua-t-il.  
-Pas moi, j'ai un train à prendre et... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je en attrapant son morceau de papier.  
-Mon numéro. Je te donne une cigarette et en échange tu m'envoies un message. C'est simple, non ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je... Mais... D'accord. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon.

Au pire, je ne lui enverrais jamais de message. Si, je le revois un jour, je n'aurais cas dire que j'avais perdu son numéro...

-Fait attention, Katty-Kat. Respecte ta part du marché, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il me donna la cigarette en silence, je la regardais un instant, avant de partir vers mes amies.  
Thalia m'arracha la cigarette des mains.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? me demanda-t-elle. Tu te rends compte ?  
-Écoute, ce n'est pas...  
-Je m'en moque, que tu t'occupes de mes affaires ! Tu viens de faire un pacte avec le diable ! dit-elle en m'attrapant par les épaules. Ce Travis... Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, puis je tournais ma tête vers le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, il me regardait, un sourire sur les lèvres.


	21. Os 21 : Percabeth

****Percabeth : ****

Annabeth Chase releva vivement la tête de son livre, depuis quelques minutes elle se sentait observée. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, mais les seuls étudiants présents étaient plongés dans leurs livres. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, convaincue de devenir paranoïaque à cause d'Hazel et de ses films d'horreur. Elle replongea donc dans son livre, sans remarquer Percy Jackson qui l'observait discrètement derrière une étagère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Léo en arrivant vers lui. Tu la mates encore ?

Les joues de Percy changèrent de couleur, adoptant la célèbre couleur cramoisi.

-Sérieusement... Tu passes pour un psychopathe... Limite, tu as des jumelles... ricana son ami.  
-Je ne la mate pas, répondit-il finalement.  
-Je sais... Tu l'observes.  
-Arrête de te moquer, dit-il mal à l'aise.  
-On essaye tous, je t'assure... Mais... Percy...  
-Je sais... dit-il en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Mais... Elle m'obsède... Je te jure...  
-On avait remarqué ça...  
-J'essaye d'arrêter de l'observer... J'essaye... Vraiment...  
-J'ai un remède pour toi... dit son ami avec un sourire.

Percy haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu par son ami.

-Je t'écoute...  
-J'admire la confiance présente dans ta voix...

Percy adressa un sourire à son ami.

-Discute avec elle. Va la voir...  
-Tu es fou ?  
-Non... Enfin... Je ne m'en rappelle pas...

Percy leva les yeux au ciel, même si son ami l'amuser légèrement.

-Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, avoua-t-il.  
-Commence par le commencement. Par exemple, présente-toi...  
-Elle va me trouver bizarre.  
-Et alors ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne veux pas, qu'elle me trouve bizarre... Je veux qu'elle... Me trouve... Mignon...

Léo contrôla son éclat de rire, Percy regardait de nouveau Annabeth, un air béat sur le visage.

-Ah... Qu'est-ce que Piper t'a conseillé ? demanda-t-il.  
-Elle m'a dit d'ouvrir mon cœur. Et de ne pas merder.  
-Piper a toujours eu de merveilleux conseils... Pourquoi, tu ne l'écoutes pas ?  
-Parce que, maintenant... J'ai peur de merder.  
-Ah...  
-Et donc, je n'irais pas la voir, dit-il en regardant entre les étagères.  
-Mais...  
-Elle a disparu... Merde ! Elle nous a sûrement...  
-Excusez-moi...

Les deux garçons se tournèrent rapidement, pour faire face à une blonde légèrement énervée.

-Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui... Oui... Assurément, dit Percy en rougissant.

La blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Euh... On se connaît. Non ? Tu es Persée ?  
-Percy... Je préfère... Percy... Tu es... Annabeth ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.  
-Exactement, dit-elle visiblement amusée. Piper m'a parlé de toi.

Percy perdit le léger sourire, qu'il abordait. Il tourna doucement la tête vers Léo. Ce dernier haussa une épaule, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu... Tu connais Piper ?  
-Bien sûr, on a quelques cours ensembles. Le Chinois et le Français...  
-Je sais, dit Percy avec un sourire.

Léo ricana, alors qu'Annabeth haussait un sourcil.

-Parce qu'elle me l'a dit ! se rattrapa-t-il. Elle me l'a dit !  
-D'accord... Et toi ? Je suis désolée... Je ne me rappelle pas de ton nom...  
-Léo Valdez.  
-Enchantée. Donc... Pour le bruit ?  
-On va se taire, promit Percy en rougissant.  
-Merci... On se reverra sûrement.  
-Oui... Sûrement, dit Percy avec un sourire.

Annabeth partit, en leur adressant un dernier sourire. Percy se laissa tomber le long de la bibliothèque, une main posée sur le cœur.

-Par les Dieux... soupira-t-il.

Léo explosa de rire. Percy ne répliqua pas, un sourire toujours béat sur les lèvres.

-Bon... Alors... Tu lui as parlé...  
-Chut ! Je suis sûr, qu'elle nous a entendue...  
-C'est certain...

Percy cacha son visage dans ses mains, terriblement honteux.

* ** **Ellipse de plusieurs jours**** *

Annabeth Chase et Piper McLean discutaient tranquillement dans les couloirs. L'heure du déjeuner approchait et Annabeth ne voyait pas ses amies arrivaient. Finalement, elle reçut un message, ses amies avaient déplacé un cours, elles ne mangeraient pas avec elle.

-C'est ça le problème, quand vos amies prennent en option l'Espagnol, dit-elle en soupirant.  
-Mange avec nous, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Non... Je ne veux pas m'imposer...  
-T'imposer ? N'importe quoi... Les autres seront ravis...  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que...  
-Je suis sûr, pour nous deux ! dit Piper en l'entraînant avec elle.

Annabeth soupira, même si intérieurement, elle était plutôt satisfaite. Elle allait revoir Percy, elle allait même manger avec lui. Piper savait que Percy lui plaisait, c'est sûrement pour ça, qu'elle lui en parlait assez souvent.

Elles entrèrent dans le réfectoire, ce que Percy remarqua directement. Ses joues se colorèrent automatiquement. Ses amis se regardèrent, en haussant un sourcil.

-Piper... Elle ramène Annabeth.  
-La blonde, que tu observes ? demanda Jason.  
-Ben... C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Hazel avec un sourire. Tu vas enfin pouvoir discuter avec elle.  
-Mais... J'ai déjà discuté avec elle... N'est-ce pas Léo ?  
-Oui, c'était... Intéressant.  
-Elle nous a entendue, on parlait d'elle. En plus... J'ai dit beaucoup de conneries...  
-Je confirme... Il a presque avoué qu'il la suivait...

Jason se racla la gorge et quelques secondes après, Piper et Annabeth s'installèrent.

-Annabeth mange avec nous ce midi, dit-elle en souriant.  
-C'est bien, on va pouvoir connaître la personne qui... Supporte Piper, dit Franck.  
-Alors... Voici, Jason, Franck, Hazel, Léo et Percy.  
-Je connais déjà Léo et Percy.

Piper fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Ils discutaient un peu trop fort à la bibliothèque, se justifia-t-elle.

Les joues de Percy changèrent une nouvelle fois de couleur, sous le sourire amusé d'Annabeth.

-Elle sait, pensèrent automatiquement les amis de Percy.

En vérité, ils ne parlaient pas trop forts, c'était juste l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvé, pour discuter avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant... Ce qui est étonnant, c'est de les voir dans une bibliothèque... dit Piper avait un sourire.  
-Je... On avait une recherche à faire, dit Percy en rougissant.

Léo ricana, en même temps qu'Hazel et Franck. Annabeth commença à manger, sentant le regard de Percy sur elle. Elle essayait vraiment de ne pas rougir. Finalement, elle leva légèrement les yeux et croisa le regard de Percy. Ses joues changèrent directement de couleur et sa chaise bascula. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se redressa vivement, pour le voir affaler par terre. Ses amis n'avaient pas bougé.

-On ne se balance pas, commenta Hazel. Je te le dis, tout le temps..

Elle contourna la table, pour arriver prêt de lui. Il était en train de passer ses mains sur son visage.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, dit-il encore rouge.  
-Tu ne veux pas te relever ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je ne risque pas de tomber plus bas, là...  
-Percy ?  
-Mmh...  
-Tu es bizarre.

Il baissa les yeux, les joues anormalement rouges. Pendant que Léo explosait de rire, sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

-Mais... Horriblement mignon...

Elle se redressa. Elle attrapa son plateau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-À bientôt, dit-elle simplement.

Percy se réinstalla, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

-Je l'aime... soupira-t-il.  
-Sans blague... ricana Jason.

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews** :

 **Bubulle98 : Voilà un nouveau OS Percabeth !**

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis : Merci !**


	22. Tratie

**Tratie :**

Katie Gardner écarquilla lentement les yeux, en abandonnant l'objet. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur sa bouche, alors qu'elle criait. Les quelques Hermès présents l'écartèrent rapidement, en jurant.

-WILL ! cria Connors. TROUVEZ WILL !

Miranda Gardiner arriva et tira Katie par le bras, pour l'éloigner de la scène. Elles allèrent rapidement dans le bungalow de Déméter, pour être tranquille. Katie s'installa directement sur son lit, en gardant les yeux écarquillés.

-Je... Je n'ai pas fait exprès, déclara-t-elle choquée. Je...  
-C'est rien, Katie...  
-Oh mes Dieux... Il ne bougeait plus, dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage. Et...  
-Katie... Ce n'est rien... Personnellement, j'aurais frappé cet abruti bien avant !  
-Mais... Il... Il avait l'air vraiment blessé...  
-En même temps, tu lui as donné un coup magistral ! Je n'aurais pas aimé être...

Elle se stoppa, remarquant que Katie était au bord des larmes.

-Mais... Katie... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je suis... Horrible, balbutia-t-elle.  
-Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Bien sûr que non !  
-J'ai frappé Travis.

Miranda nota mentalement, qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé "Alatir".

-Et ? Il te pourchassait avec un pistolet rempli de peinture.

Katie baissa lentement la tête pour regarder ses vêtements, ils étaient couverts de peinture.

-Mais... Je... Le coup de pelle... C'était peut-être de trop...  
-Ne t'en fais pas, râla doucement Miranda. Ce garçon a la tête dure !

Katie renifla, en acquiesçant légèrement.

-Oui... Il n'est pas vraiment blessé, du coup ?  
-Exactement, commença Miranda.

La porte du bungalow s'ouvrit, sur Annabeth.

-Katie... Chiron veut te voir, dit-elle simplement.

Katie acquiesça, en passant une main sur son visage.

-Seule, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Miranda.

En passant devant l'infirmerie, Katie récolta une série de regards noirs. Les Hermès n'étaient pas vraiment contents, ce qui était totalement compréhensif.

-Je suis là, marmonna-t-elle.

Chiron se tourna vers elle, en poussant un lourd soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne voulais pas le blesser ! Enfin... Si ! Mais... Non ! Enfin... Je voulais juste qu'il arrête de me pourrir la vie ! Je voulais juste lui faire peur... Je pensais, qu'il était beaucoup plus loin et...  
-Katie... Calme-toi...  
-Je suis parfaitement calme, dit-elle avec une voix étonnamment aiguë.

Le maître des lieux ria.

-Katie... Je te connais depuis longtemps... Je sais, que tu ne voulais pas le blesser...

La jeune femme acquiesça, la gorge serrée.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Commotion cérébrale...  
-Oh... murmura-t-elle.  
-Tu lui as donné un sacré coup de pelle, commenta Chiron.

Il soupira.

-Je dois te punir, Katie. Votre... Hum... Petite Haine mutuelle finira par vous tuer, dit-il sérieusement.

La jeune fille se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Tu veilleras sur lui... D'après Will... Il risque d'avoir des petits troues de mémoire, des troubles du comportement... Ce genre de chose... Cette punition renforcera sûrement vos liens.  
-Mais...  
-Ce n'est pas discutable, Katie. Tu vas d'ailleurs aller à l'infirmerie, dès maintenant. Il aura besoin de toi, à son réveil.

La fille de Déméter soupira, en acquiesçant légèrement. Elle sortit de la Grande Maison, pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Les Hermès avaient débarrassé les lieux, même Connors avait disparus. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, faisant râler Will.

-J'ai dit qu'il... Oh... Katie, dit-il en se retournant.  
-Chiron m'envoie...

Il acquiesça légèrement, avant de tirer un rideau. Katie observa rapidement Travis. Sa tête était entourée d'une bande de tissu et ses yeux étaient clos.

-Je lui ai fait une piqûre de nectar, dit le médecin. Il se réveillera dans quelques minutes. Son état devrait s'arranger dans la journée... Je... Je te laisse vous avo... Enfin... Faire ce que tu dois faire.

La jeune femme acquiesça, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle s'installa sur l'un des sièges, observant le jeune homme. Will referma le rideau et s'enferma dans son bureau, pour ricaner.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Katie s'approcha du fils d'Hermès. Elle lui attrapa doucement la main, en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

-Tu ne méritais pas un coup de pelle, chuchota-t-elle. Enfin... Si... Mais pas aussi fort...

Elle renifla et passa une main sur ses joues humides, alors que le garçon ouvrait les yeux.

-Katie, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne sépara pas leurs mains, au contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que... Aïe, dit-il en portant sa main libre à sa tête.  
-Tu as une commotion cérébrale... Tu risques d'avoir quelques problèmes de mémoire et de comportement... Ce genre de chose... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée...  
-Désolée ? Pourquoi serais-tu désolée, Chérie ?

Katie se figea. Il avait dit quoi ?

-Euh... Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est moi ou c'est toi qui a reçu un coup sur la tête ? blagua-t-il. J'étais en train de te dire, que je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu étais désolée...  
-Je... Travis... Je t'ai donné un coup de pelle... C'est de ma faute...

Il la regarda longuement, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire, ordonna-t-il sèchement.  
-Que... Hein ?  
-Je déteste quand tu m'appelles, Travis. Tu le sais...  
-Mais... Euh... Tu veux que...  
-Tu n'as pas ta bague de fiançailles ? demanda-t-il soudainement. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Ne me quitte pas, Katie.

La fille de Déméter ne comprenait plus rien, elle se releva lentement.

-Je vais discuter avec ton médecin... Je reviens.

Elle essaya d'enlever sa main de la main de Travis, mais il ne semblait pas décidé. Il avait même les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'il te plaît... Je suis désolé ! Ne pars pas. Ne me quitte pas.  
-Je ne... Je vais juste discuter avec ton médecin. Je reviens juste après... Je te le promets, dit-elle doucement.

Elle se pencha légèrement et embrassa Travis sur la joue. Le garçon lâcha délicatement sa main, en gardant ses yeux pleins de larmes. Katie quitta rapidement la pièce, pour rejoindre le bureau de Will.

-Will !  
-Katie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait, que tu es... Paniquée.  
-Travis est devenu taré, chuchota-t-elle. Le coup de pelle a sûrement décalé son cerveau…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il lui demanda de patienter et alla rapidement voir son patient. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mon patient n'est pas fou. Ses souvenirs sont justes… Mélangés.  
-Mais... Ils doivent être réels ? Parce que... Je n'ai jamais été sa copine...  
-Fiancée, rectifia Will en souriant.

Elle balaya ce commentaire d'un geste de la main.

-Écoute... Dans certains cas, le coup était tellement violent qu'il ne mélange pas que leurs souvenirs... Ils mélangent... Leurs rêves aussi...  
-Tu es en train de me dire... Que Travis rêve qu'on soit fiancés ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

Il acquiesça légèrement.

-Et... Malheureusement pour toi... Tu dois jouer le jeu... Le retour à la réalité serait trop brutal...  
-Oh mes dieux, souffla-t-elle. Alors... Quoi ? Je dois le dorloter ?

Will ria.

-En gros, ouais. Comporte-toi, comme si c'était vrai...

Katie soupira légèrement, en se maudissant de l'avoir frappé.

-D'accord... Mais... Combien de temps ?  
-Indéterminé... Peut-être que le nectar agira rapidement... Peut-être pas...

Katie acquiesça une nouvelle fois, avant de retourner vers Travis.

-Merci, Will, dit-elle avant de refermer le rideau.

Elle tourna son visage vers Travis, il la regardait en sourire légèrement.

-Tu es revenue...  
-Je te l'avais dit.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as pas ta bague ?

Katie ouvrit légèrement la bouche, en rougissant.

-Je... Elle est dans ma chambre... Je ne voulais pas la salir... Tu sais, je devais planter toute la journée.

Il fronça doucement les sourcils, en la regardant de haute en bas.  
 _  
-Il m'a cramé,_ pensa-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi tu restes debout ? Je veux te sentir près de moi...

Katie acquiesça légèrement, prenant tout son temps pour enlever sa veste et ses chaussures. Travis ne commenta pas, il se décala juste pour lui faire de la place. Dès qu'elle s'installa, il passa sa main autour de sa taille et cala sa tête dans son cou. La jeune femme écarquilla lentement les yeux, en rougissant affreusement.

 _-Je dois jouer le jeu,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle déposa doucement l'une de ses mains dans le dos du garçon et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Elle bougeait lentement ses doigts, en réfléchissant.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait déjà Bella dans ses moments romantiques avec Edw... Attends ! Il m'embrasse là ?_ pensa-t-elle.

La main de Travis descendait rapidement pour se caler sur ses hanches, alors qu'il continuait de lui embrasser le cou.

-Travis, murmura-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir, en relevant la tête.

-Je sais... Pas à la colonie, marmonna-t-il.

Il déposa son autre main sur la joue de Katie, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est tellement difficile de te résister... C'est un peu plus dur chaque jour.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se lever. Katie écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de se reprendre.  
 _  
-Les fiancés s'embrassent du con !_ se sermonna-t-elle.  
-Tu ne devrais pas te lever, commenta-t-elle simplement.  
-J'ai l'autorisation du docteur, dit-il en souriant. Et je veux vraiment sortir, Chérie.  
-Tu...  
-Je vais bien, très bien même.

Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures, avant d'attraper la veste de Katie.

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça doucement, en enfilant ses chaussures.

-J'adore quand tu te penches, commenta-t-il.  
-Tu adores me mettre en colère, risqua-t-elle.  
-Exact... Tu es tellement sexy, quand tu t'énerves, ricana-t-il. À chaque fois, j'ai envie de... Mmh...

Katie venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du malade. Elle ne voulait absolument pas savoir, parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait dire quelque chose de réel.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, ici, rappela-t-elle.

Il acquiesça doucement, alors elle baissa sa main. Travis attrapa la main de la jeune femme, en grimaçant légèrement.

 _-J'ai quand même mal à la tête,_ constate-t-il intérieurement.  
-Tu as mal, remarqua-t-elle.  
-J'aurais mal de louper ton anniversaire, répondit-il.

Katie papillonna légèrement des yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail.

-J'ai une merveilleuse surprise pour toi.  
-Des pistolets pleins de peinture ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
-Quoi ? Non... Je l'aurais sûrement fait, si on n'était pas ensemble...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu n'avais jamais remarqué, que notre peinture était fluorescente la nuit ?  
-Non, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Eh bien...

Il lui tendit sa veste.

-Tu verras sûrement ce soir.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, en attrapant sa veste. Ils sortirent rapidement de l'infirmerie, sous les regards étranges des pensionnaires. Travis ne faisait pas vraiment attention, il attira sa belle jusqu'à la forêt. Katie fronça doucement les sourcils, en découvrant un pique-nique.

-Will et Connors l'ont installé pendant qu'on discutait... J'aurais pu te dire, que j'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser quand tu es en colère... Parce qu'au final... On était seuls.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Katie, alors qu'elle secouait légèrement la tête. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et déposa ses mains sur ses joues.

-Bon anniversaire, Katie.

Il l'embrassa légèrement.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il ensuite.

Avec un petit sourire, Katie attira Travis plus près. Ils se regardèrent longuement, attendant tout deux la réponse de la fille de Déméter.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Presqu'aussitôt, Travis plongea vers ses lèvres. Il plaça ses mains autour de sa taille, en poussant un léger gémissement. Katie plaça ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme, pour le rapprocher. Le baiser était remplit de passion, ce qui choqua légèrement la jeune femme. Ils se séparèrent finalement, le souffle court.

-Katie... Je...

Elle prit une profonde respiration, avant de recoller ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme.

 _-C'est peut-être... Irréelle, mais... Autant en profiter ?_ pensa-t-elle.

Travis ne résista pas, il approfondit le baiser avec plaisir.

-Attends... Je dois te dire un truc, dit-il en se reculant légèrement.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle légèrement déçue.  
-Tu... En fait... Je...

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Ne gâchons pas mon beau repas, dit-il après avoir secoué la tête.

Il attrapa la main de Katie, pour l'entraîner vers la nappe. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à rire, à s'embrasser et à se murmurer des mots doux.

 _-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand il retrouvera toute sa tête ?_ se demanda Katie plusieurs fois. _J'adore ce Travis-là... Je l'aime même._  
 **  
Ellipse temporelle**

-Merde... Il doit être dix-sept heures, sursauta Travis.  
-Et alors ? demanda Katie.

Travis la regarda longuement, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-On devrait retourner dans le camp... Même si je ne veux pas briser... Cet instant, dit-il en se relevant.

Il attrapa Katie par la main, pour la relever.

-Tu es belle, dit-il simplement.

Elle roula des yeux, en souriant. Ils marchèrent rapidement, allant directement vers le réfectoire. Ils attendraient l'heure du dîner, là-bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda finalement Katie. Tu as l'air nerveux...  
-Je t'aime, tu sais...

La jeune femme fronça doucement les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas.  
 _  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle se stoppa net, en remarquant que le réfectoire était bondés.

-Surprise ! crièrent les occupants d'une seule voix.

Katie papillonna lentement des yeux, alors qu'ils se ruaient tous sur eux. Elle embrassa rapidement tout le monde, promettant d'aller discuter un peu plus tard. Finalement, un trio de fille arriva.

-Bon anniversaire ! s'écria Miranda.  
-C'est bon, Travis ! dit Billie. Tu es relevé de tes fonctions. On va s'occuper d'elle, maintenant.  
-Euh... Ouais.

Le fils d'Hermès s'échappa rapidement, sous les yeux ahuris de Katie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Katie.  
-Ben... Il t'a occupé toute la journée... Désolée, s'il t'a saoulé... Mais... On devait t'éloigner...  
-À la base, il devait juste t'éloigner avec son pistolet... On a vraiment flippé, quand tu lui as donné un coup de pelle. Tu aurais relevé le nez de tes chaussures, tu aurais tout remarqué ! s'écria Miranda.  
-Heureusement, que Chiron a accepté de nous couvrir. C'est de notre faute, si tu devais t'occuper de Travis. On s'est dit... Qu'au pire tu serais occupé à cacher son corps, ricana Billie.

Annabeth qui n'avait encore rien dit, remarquait bien que Katie se décomposait de plus en plus.

-Katie ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Est-ce que ça va ?

Des larmes envahirent aussitôt les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je... Excusez-moi...

Elle s'approcha rapidement de Connors et Travis, ils riaient un peu plus loin.

-Alors ? Il ne t'a pas trop fait chier ? demanda Connors en bousculant son frère.  
-Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle sans répondre à Connors.  
-Okay... Je vois... ricana Connors en partant.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Travis avec un sourire.  
-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à m'avouer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
-Je... Hum... Je... En fait...

Un sourire illumina ses lèvres.

-Ce coup de pelle était vraiment es vraiment dangereuse, comme fille.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils.

-Tu... commença-t-elle.  
-J'ai la tête dure, Gardner.  
-Tu as fait semblant.

Il haussa une épaule, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pas toi, Chérie ?

Elle recula, en respirant de plus en plus vite. Des larmes envahirent rapidement ses joues, sous le regard choqué de Travis.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. JAMAIS.

Le fils d'Hermès observa la jeune femme partir, en papillonnant des yeux.

-Mais... Quoi ?

 **Ellipse temporelle**

Katie releva lentement la tête, en fronçant les sourcils. Sa veste brillait.

 _-Maudit Travis,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle allait plaquer son oreiller sur son visage, quand elle aperçut une vive lumière. Elle s'approcha rapidement de la fenêtre, pour constater que le sol était fluorescent. Elle enfila rapidement sa veste, pour sortir observer ce magnifique spectacle. Les escaliers de son bungalow étaient aussi plein de peinture, créant une magnifique lumière bleus.

Elle prit une légère inspiration, en suivant le chemin aux mille couleurs. Elle arriva rapidement devant le champ de fraise. Des guirlandes lumineuses étaient installées un peu partout, succédant ainsi à la peinture.

-C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
-Je suis d'accord. J'ai vraiment assuré.

Katie sursaute, retenant de justesse un cri. Elle se retourna et fusilla du regard le jeune homme.

-Je ne veux plus te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ?  
-Tu es venue, pas moi.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, alors qu'elle essayait de partir.

-Je ne faisais pas semblant. Je t'aime vraiment, Katie. Je voulais juste… Nous éviter un moment niais et chiant. Et… Je voulais vérifier les dires des Aphrodite.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils.

-Je n'étais pas sûr de tes sentiments. Je suis peut-être courageux, mais je déteste les râteaux. Et… Le tien m'aurait brisé. Je t'aime, d'accord ? Je t'aime vraiment comme un fou. Tu peux me le mettre mon râteau, mais… J'ai pensé chacune de mes paroles…

Comme elle restait silencieuse, il développa.

-J'adore quand tu es en colère. Je déteste quand tu m'appelles Travis, même si c'est nettement mieux qu'Alatir. J'adore te voir travailler, tu es tellement concentrée. J'adore…  
-La ferme, coupa-t-elle.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa légèrement et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

-Je crois que… Je t'aime. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **: Merci ! Alors… Franchement… Je ne sais pas… Directement dans ma tête Katie ne va qu'avec Travis. Désolée, je peux pas t'aider pour ça…**

 **Edwardiggory : Merci pour toutes tes reviews !**


End file.
